I'll work on that, Ma'am
by SparklyQuarians
Summary: Commander Shepard finds Kal'Reegar close to death in a isolated part of Noveria. She takes him onto the Normandy to nurse him back to health. Still feeling guilty over the loss of his squad, it's up to Commander Shepard to show him, he's Kal'Reegar, the best and baddest damn marine in the galaxy. AU with notable ME 3 moments. Based on Prompt.
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Notes: This is an Alternate Universe fanfic with a Femshep/Kal'Reegar romance. _**

**_This starts after ME2 and before the Reapers arrive (Alliance decided not to incarcerate Shepard and gave her a new crew) a few notable ME3 moments will __feature._**

**_Disclaimer: Its all Bioware._**

**Based on a prompt on Mass Effect Kink from last year.**

* * *

**I'll work on that, Ma'am**

When Shepard walked into the comm room, Admiral Gerrel came into view.

"Commander Shepard, Tali suggested I get in contact with you. She said you'd be willing to help."

"What's the situation Admiral?"

"Our fleet has suffered heavily after we stumbled across that lone Reaper. We cannot go anywhere until we are back to full strength. The reapers are coming Commander, we all know it now and we need to be ready. One of our fighter shuttles, full of our best marines disappeared, we believe it crash landed. A beacon was activated, leading us to believe someone survived the crash."

"You want me to check it out?"

"Please Commander. We are deeply vulnerable at present. The Geth have been engaged in unusual activity around the Tikkun Relay. Anything you can do for us Commander, will be repaid."

"Keep me updated on the Relay situation Admiral, I believe that the Reapers will use them to invade the home systems first."

"I will Commander, Thank you."

Shepard stood over the galaxy map, "Joker, set a course for Noveria, track the beacon once we are in orbit."

"Aye Aye Commander."

Shepard headed down to Engineering, "Tali, do you know who was on the shuttle?"

"Kal'Reegar was squad leader. We might be too late."

"Maybe, but I'd rather know I was too late."

"Better get Chakwas ready, just in case."

"I got Mordin working on some better Immune stabilizers."

"Commander, we're approaching Noveria."

"Be right up Joker, start scanning for the beacon."

Shepard got to the cockpit, "Anything yet Joker?"

"Yeah, found it. They landed in a totally isolated place."

"Tell Vega and Kaidan to suit up."

"Aye Aye."

* * *

The shuttle landed on the frozen planet, "I hope we find the shuttle quick, I'm freezing," Shepard shivered in the icy cold wind.

"Yeah. I wouldn't wanna live here." Kaidan agreed.

Approaching the crashed shuttle, it seemed utterly hopeless anyone survived. Shepard opened the shuttle, finding a body under some sheets obviously making a vain attempt at survival. She lifted the sheets, recognising the red suit of Kal'Reegar. She turned him over, half his face mask was missing, revealing his face. Shepard's heart sunk a little, he was beautiful, not just handsome, but beautiful. Kal'Reegar's eyes fluttered, Shepard checked his breathing, he was still alive!

"James, Kaidan, I found a survivor." Shepard ran the back of her finger over his cheek, "Hold on Kal," She soothed.

Back on the Normandy, Shepard let Chakwas work on Kal. She headed to Engineering to inform Tali, "Tali, we found Kal'Reegar. He's in a bad way."

"No one else survived?"

"No, I'm going to inform the Admiralty now."

Shepard placed a call to the Admirals. Admiral Koris came into view, "Did you find any survivors Commander?"

"Just one Admiral, Kal'Reegar. I warn you, he may not survive"

"We aren't in a position to look after him, we have so many wounded."

"I'm happy to keep him on board Admiral. Are you in need of anything?"

"Our supplies of medical equipment are sparse Commander. Every other species has ample supplies in preparation. We'll have nothing when the Reapers finally strike"

"I might able to help Admiral. I could convince the council to recognise you as an Allied Fleet"

"We are willing to help when the time comes Commander. We just aren't ready yet."

"I'll see what I can do Admiral."

"Thank you Commander."

Shepard ended the call, heading down to the med bay, "How is he Doc?"

"Hypothermia has set in, several cuts and bruises, broken ribs, clavicle and fibula, trauma to the head, a burn on his chest that medigel wont fix instantly. I can fix all that, but with the low immune system, I have no idea what infections he could've contracted."

"Mordin is nearly done with the immune stabilizers, he has an experimental therapy he wants to test."

"Its worth a try, his chances are bleak."

"I've agreed to keep him on board, the fleet aren't in a position right now to offer long term care."

"Wise decision, his chances are better here."

Shepard walked over to Kal, "I've never seen a Quarian without the suit."

"Nor have I. He's very striking isn't he?"

Shepard stroked his black shoulder length hair, "He's beautiful. I cant tell if his skin is very light purple or grey."

Chakwas joined Shepard at his beside, "I think its a mixture. He has really cute ears."

Shepard chuckled, "I know," Shepard touched his skin, "It feels like velvet."

"Are you getting a crush Commander?" Chakwas teased her.

"Just admiring a work of art. You cant deny your doing the same Doc." Shepard smirked at her friend's blush, "Keep me posted Doc."

Shepard went into the AI core, finding Legion working away on something, "Legion?"

"Shepard-Commander, How can I be of assistance?"

"Admiral Gerrel said the Geth fleet have been lingering around the Tikkun Relay, any idea why."

"No, but if you wish, I can investigate Shepard-Commander."

"Thank you Legion. Let me know if you find anything."

"Yes, Shepard-Commander"

* * *

Two weeks after picking Kal up from Noveria, Shepard got called down to the med bay for an update, "How's he doing?"

"Treatment working. Better than expected. No infections." Mordin informed her.

"No infections at all?"

"Nope, none. We exposed him to several infections in minor doses, using the immune stabilizers to aid the recovery, his body managed to build immunity to them." Chakwas answered.

"Wasn't that dangerous, exposing him to so many in one hit?"

"Under normal circumstances yes. But in a controlled environment, we could administer treatments quickly if it was getting too dangerous."

"What if he picks up an infection he's not had before?"

"Hopefully, when that happens, his own immune system should have the strength to fight off the infection, much like any other species can."

"So he can go without the suit?"

"Yes, but that will be an adjustment. He's had the suit on since his adolescence."

"Have you informed Tali?"

"Yes, she was going to seek your permission to have the therapy. She will be out of action for 2 weeks."

"I'll go speak to her." Shepard left the room, bumping into Tali in the mess.

"Hi Shepard, I need to ask you something." Tali fiddle with her hands, she was nervous.

"You can have the treatment Tali. I would never stop you, its completely your choice."

"Thanks Shepard."

"I wont tell the Admiralty board yet. Would like to see it work on you before I give hope to seventeen million Quarians."

* * *

Shepard decided to head for a midnight snack. The ship was quiet, aside from the night crew. She looked into the med bay, she saw Kal move slightly. Shepard walked into the medbay, standing by Kal's bedside, "Kal'Reegar, can you hear me?"

Kal opened his eyes, looking at her through glowing orbs, he was confused and slightly alarmed.

"Its OK, your on the Normandy." Shepard stroked his hair, "EDI, can you wake up Doctor Chakwas please?"

"Yes Commander."

A few minutes later Chakwas walked in, immediately checking him over, "Are you in pain?" She asked gently.

"Yes." Kal managed with a raspy voice.

"Commander, get him some water?" Chakwas asked, administering more pain relief.

Shepard nodded to Chakwas, leaving to get water and a straw to make it easier for him to drink. Shepard returned to the med bay. She held the straw to his mouth, while Chakwas lifted him up slightly.

Kal eagerly drunk the water, "My Squad?"

"I'm sorry Kal, they didn't make it." Shepard soothed.

Kal closed his eyes, guilt seeping in. He blamed himself, although the situation was out of his control, he still felt he could have prevented it.

"Kal, would you like to see Tali?"

Kal shook his head, apparently too ashamed to face her. Tears formed in his eyes. He gripped the tender hand of Shepard.

"Chakwas, go back to bed, I'm gonna stay and talk to him."

Chakwas nodded handing her a medi cloth to wash the burn on his chest.

Shepard waited until Chakwas left before pulling down the blanket slightly, "This might sting a little," Shepard placed the cloth on his chest, watching him wince slightly.

Shepard washed his burn tenderly, she felt like she should tell him about the therapy, "We tried an experimental treatment on you. It was worked better than expected, being suit-less isn't a huge risk any more."

"I thought I was gonna die."

"We got to you in time, Admiral Gerrel ask me to find you."

"Thank you Commander." Kal lifted his uninjured arm gingerly to touch her long caramel coloured hair.

"Any time and call me Shepard."

"I'll work on that, Ma'am."

Shepard laughed, "Always the gentlemanly marine. Its a dangerous combination."

"Second time you've saved my life."

"Oh yeah, I yelled at you."

"Yeah, and slapped down a Colossus, you have guts."

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm just crazy, I took on a thresher maw on foot."

Kal laughed and winced in pain.

"No laughing yet, you have broken ribs." Shepard jokingly admonished, "Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"I'll get some nutrient paste for you." Shepard left the room again.

Kal watched the beautiful Human walking out to the mess. She was so affectionate and tender, totally different from the hardened solider she was in battle. She moved gracefully, hair falling around her shoulders. Her eyes, blue-grey eyes that he'd seen before. He saw them when she ordered him to stay down on Haestrom, her voice harsh, but her eyes glowed with concern, he knew it was mainly for Tali, but she was worried about him too.

Shepard walked back in carrying the paste, she smiled at him, "Forgive me, but I'm gonna have to feed it to you."

Kal let her feed it to him, he was no position to feed himself. He studied her, while she did it. She had sandy coloured skin with small darker spots dotted along her cheeks and nose, full pink lips. He now understand why other male Quarians had talked about her so much, she was exquisite, like a work of art you couldnt help but admire. Defending Tali so fiercely won her a lot of respect. She treated Quarians with respect, helping out when she could. She would direct them to valuable resources that she had encountered.

After the paste was finished, Shepard helped him drink more water, "You need to get some rest. Galaxy will need one of its best marines back in action."

"Night Ma'am," Kal smiled at her.

"Night Kal, talk to Tali in the morning." Shepard walked out of the med bay leaving Kal thinking about her.

* * *

Kal woke in the morning to find Tali entering the med bay, "Good Morning Ma'am."

"Hi Kal, how are you feeling?"

"Sore but OK."

"Shepard said you were feeling guilty. Don't deny it, Shepard knows."

Kal sighed, "I should have done better."

"Don't blame yourself, you couldnt have known."

"Shepard saved me."

"You like her." Tali teased.

"She's unique, beautiful."

"She's also unattached. I'll help you win her heart."

"Maybe when I'm not so broken."

* * *

"Commander Shepard, how is Kal'Reegar?" Admiral Gerrel asked.

"He's awake and lucid Admiral."

"Thank you for taking care of one of ours Commander."

"Admiral, I have something that might be of interest to you. Keep it between the other Admirals for now."

"What is it Commander?"

"My resident scientist likes challenges, one challenge was to see if he could strengthen Quarian immune systems. It appears to have worked."

"I...I'm speechless, the other admirals want to join the call." Raan, Xen, Koris and Zorah came into view.

"Did I hear right? You have a therapy that could help us?" Koris asked incredulous.

"Yes, Kal is clear of infection, he has no suit on. Tali is planning to take the treatment next."

"How does it work?" Xen enquired.

"In a controlled environment, Kal was exposed to several types of infection. While he was under a medically induced coma, his body had time to build immunity. Its risky, thats why its done in a controlled way."

"We wont be able to do seventeen million of us, its not quick enough."

"Admirals, Dr Solus is continuing his work on it, its early days. That's why it should be kept quiet for now. It's hope Admirals."

"Commander Shepard, thank you. Did you manage to secure Allied status for us?" Koris asked.

"Yes, it wasn't easy, but they are willing to send supplies and resources to repair the fleet."

"Thank you Commander, keep us informed on the treatment status."

"I will Admirals, Keelah Se'Lai."

Shepard ended the call, heading to the med bay. "Morning Kal, feeling better?"

"Still sore Ma'am. Still adjusting being out of a suit."

"At least now you have the choice of wearing it or not."

"Are you taking me back to fleet?" Secretly, Kal didn't want to leave the Normandy, he enjoyed watching the crew out of the med bay windows. Shepard was a perk too.

"No, we can offer you better long term care. The Admirals agreed your better off here while your recovering. Your not sick of this crazy human and her travelling freak show already, are you?"

Kal chuckled, "No, I like watching them, Lieutenant Vega came in to talk. He gave me a new name, Rocket"

Shepard laughed, "That means he likes you, he's a gentlemanly marine too."

"What does he call you and Tali?"

"He calls me Lola, Tali is Sparks."

"What's your real name?"

"Lily-Rose, a very girly name for a crazy bitch like me. They are both flowers indigenous to Earth."

"Flowers are beautiful."

Shepard blushed, "I got you data pad so you have entertainment. I'll come back later." Shepard left still blushing, he called her beautiful_, get a grip woman, your Commander Shepard, you Don't blush_.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors notes: Shepard ends up in med bay for 24 hours, luckily she has that gorgeous Marine for company.**_

* * *

**I'll work on that, Ma'am**

Kal'Reegar walked into Shepard's quarters, she requested to see him. Shepard walked out of the bathroom, hair dripping wet, wearing a simple night-dress.

"Hi Kal." She smiled at him, making his legs feel a little unsteady.

"You ask to see me Ma'am?"

"Yes, thought we could talk, without you being in a bed that is." Shepard motioned for Kal to sit down on the sofa, "How you feel about staying on the Normandy for a while?"

"It'd be an honour Ma'am."

"Good, Admiral Gerrel has approved the request."

"So I'm now Kal'Reegar vas Normandy"

"Yes, you are. I look forward to seeing you in action."

Kal watched Shepard dry her hair, he couldn't help but watch, _why is she so damn fascinating?_

Shepard smiled at him, eyes twinkling, _oh right, that's why_.

"Your from a family of Marines?"

"Yes Ma'am, its in my blood. what about you, do you have a military background?"

"No, I'm an orphan, went from place to place my whole life."

"Then you joined the Alliance?"

"Yeah, it was Alliance and get straightened out or be in and out of prison my whole life."

"I'm glad you pick Military service," _idiot, why did you say that? Is she blushing?_

Shepard moved closer to him, "You know its strange, around others you act like the confident Marine, around me, your very awkward. Do I make uncomfortable?"

"No Ma'am," _damn, she's beautiful, just kiss her_. Kal kissed her gently.

Shepard pulled away slightly, "It's about time," Shepard returned the kiss, tongue tasting his lips and mouth.

Kal placed his hand her thigh, desperate to feel her skin. It was warm and soft, silky and inviting. He moved his experimentally up her thigh, encouraged further by the soft moan she made against his mouth.

Kal moved from her mouth, kissing her cheek and jaw, finding a tender spot underneath her ear. He pulled her on to his lap, kissing her swollen lips again. His fingers hooked underneath her night-dress pulling it upwards-

_What is that damn noise? Is that Tali?_

"_Kal, wake up"_

_I'm dreaming, dammit I'm dreaming! _

Kal opened his eyes, blinking tiredness away. He looked up at the Admirals surrounding his bed.

"Morning Kal," Tali smirked.

"Morning Ma'am."

"You were dreaming, quite enjoyable apparently," Tali teased.

Kal blushed, "Are you taking me back to fleet?"

"No, your better off here. Plus I think Shepard wants to keep you," Raan smiled, apparently she knew of Kal's intentions towards Shepard.

"We've brought Dr Azra here to assess your condition, to aid the Human doctor," Gerrel informed him.

Shepard walked into the med bay, uttering a string of expletives, followed by Dr Chakwas and Vega, "What possessed you to think that a oozing purple plant would be a good place to fall into?"

Vega tried to protest his innocence, while trying to hide a smirk, "I didn't mean to."

"What happened?" Tali enquired, trying not to laugh at the Commander's predicament.

"Ground side, doing a bit of surveying with Mordin. Then Captain Clumsy-fuck here, nearly falls into a nasty looking purple plant/bush thingy. I stop him, because I'm so damn nice, I fall in instead. Now I'm having a very nasty reaction to whatever the fuck that thing was."

"You should just let me fall in, Lola."

"I actually hate you Vega," Shepard growled in reply, "Tell Joker, I'll kill you."

Joker walked into the med bay, "What the hell happened to you?" Joker failed in his attempts not to laugh.

Shepard give a feral growl in response.

Joker stepped back, turning to Tali, "Did she just growl at me?"

"Yes, you better run or limp."

"Vega make me lunch, now hop to it."

Vega escaped out the med bay quickly to avoid any more wrath.

Chakwas checked out the purple swelling lumps forming on Shepard, "Well, its 24 hours in the med bay for you Lily."

"Just wonderful."

"You have Mr Reegar to keep you company."

"Good, he can help me plot revenge."

Tali and Raan shared a smile with each other. Raan was the only one who knew about Kal's affection for Shepard, she approved. Shepard had proven to be a trusted friend of the Quarians time and again.

Mordin entered the med bay, obviously excited about something, "Ah Quarians. Good. Found solution. Pump through ventilation. Repeat exposure, less risk."

"You mean you can add this to the CO2 filters on the ships?"

"Yes."

"Mordin, that's genius. How long would it take?"

"3 months, maybe 4."

"Is it ready?"

"No. Need to make enough to for all ships," Mordin left the med bay humming.

"Well Admirals, I think your closer to a solution."

"I could almost thank The Illusive Man for him," Tali was a little shocked.

"If anyone asks, we found him by accident, saving Garrus," Shepard squinted her eyes,

"Tali, why are you made of Jelly?"

"I'm not Shepard."

"Pink glowy...pink something. Stars, why I am on the bulkhead?"

Chakwas looked into Shepard's eyes,"Oh dear, I think she's hallucinating."

"I'm gonna be sick," Shepard sat up, retching.

Tali ushered the Admirals out of the med bay, "Nothing more disgusting than, watching a human lose their stomach contents."

During the night cycle, Kal watched Shepard sleep, she looked very pale, apart from the purple blotches. After Shepard had overcome the hallucinations, she read some of Earth's history to him, then they discussed strange Human quirks. He was fascinated by the ample digits on her hands and feet, Shepard joked that he was suffering from toe and finger envy.

He thought about kissing her, like he did in the dream. It was obvious to him that Tali had told the Admirals about his affection for Shepard, all the Admirals had given their approval. He had a list of traditional courting rituals, Tali said Shepard deserved to be wooed, since she was unlucky in love.

He looked through the list of rituals:

Speak to females most trusted by the female, _So that's Tali and Liara._

Speak to males closest to female, traditionally father, _Garrus and Joker then._

Spend time with female, test compatibility, _Well, doing well with that one._

Gift female a token of affection that is personal to them, _Need Tali's help with that._

If ready, make female your "Yli'sha", letting other males know of your intent, _Ermm._

If both parties are willing, test sexual compatibility, _I can't wait for that part._

To give invitation to the clan, present female with part of clan history, _Maybe a gun._

Have traditional "Meztat" ceremony, _We'll see about that one._

Kal finishing reading the rituals, there was only eight, but he doubted Shepard would reciprocate. They were different species, they couldn't have children, he had no idea if Shepard would entertain interspecies relations.

Shepard woke up and stretched, "You're still awake?"

"Yeah, just reading, Ma'am."

"Stop calling me Ma'am, you can call me Shepard or Lily."

"I'll try."

"Wanna play a game?" Shepard turned over on her side.

"What's the game?"

"Its called memory, just need to find the cards," Shepard got out of bed and searched through Chakwas' draws. She pulled out a pack of cards, pulling a table over, she hopped on Kal's bed, sitting in between his legs. She set the game up, explaining the rules to him.

Kal watched her, all too aware that she was sitting rather close to him, "How do Humans court each other?"

"We call it "dating," which means just spending time together, romance, intimacy, sex."

"How does it start?"

"One will ask the other out, if they say yes, it goes on from there. Sometimes it can be fun, sometimes, a disaster."

Kal smiled, "Have you had any disasters?"

Shepard snorted, "More than my fair share."

"Go on."

"Well, there was one time, I had a blind date, that means someone else has set you up. I was told he was fun, charming, kind. In reality, he was extremely boring, highly aggressive and totally into himself. Quick tip, if you want to impress a girl, show her she's the only girl in the galaxy that you want, "Shepard made several pairs in a row, "What about you, no sweethearts waiting back a the fleet."

"No Ma'am, haven't found the time."

"Awwww, well at least I get the pleasure of your company."

"Pleasure is all mine, Lily."

Shepard blushed a little, smiling at him, "You never considered Tali?"

"She's an Admiral's daughter."

"Awww, are you afraid of the big bad Admiral?" Shepard reached across and poked his chest.

Kal grabbed her hand, examining her fingers and palm.

"Tali told me, I'm popular among Quarian men."

"You are, Admirals Koris, Gerrel and Zorah, speak very highly of you."

"Tali's dad, that's a little creepy. Koris far to uptight and Gerrel, I couldn't imagine romantic words coming out of his mouth."

Kal laughed, "Captain Kar'Danna, he likes you too."

"Nice voice."

Kal decided to question Shepard a little deeper, "You ever been attracted to someone outside your own species?"

"Oh yeah, I have, you ever seen Drell? We have one on board and he's beautiful."

"What about Quarians?"

"You're like a work of art. Your eyes are...enchanting."

Kal blushed, "Your Admirers will be pleased."

"I was talking about you. What do they say about me then?"

"You're pleasing on the eye."

"Oh sugar, I'm more than just pleasing."

"I win." Kal smiled at her triumphantly.

"Oh damn you and your distracting ways. You've spent too much time with Vega."

"I'll get you back, Reegar."

"I look forward to it."

Shepard hopped off his bed and got into her own, "Cant believe you beat me."

"Can't win them all, Commander."

"You want a prize?"

"What kind of prize?"

Shepard hopped of the bed. In one stride, she was at his beside. She kissed his cheek, "Thanks for making 24 hours, bearable"

"Any time, Ma'am."

Shepard hopped back on the bed, smiling at him, "Sweet dreams, Marine."

"Goodnight Ma'am."

The lights went out in the med bay, leaving Kal awake thinking. He could still feel the warmth of her skin against his cheek. So maybe she would be open to a relationship with him. She found him attractive, she told him that. He was gonna do it right, she deserved the romance and effort, he was gonna give it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Notes: True love never comes easy.**_

* * *

**I'll work on that, Ma'am**

Kal walked out of the lift, stepping out to the CIC, Traynor turned around smiling at him, "Mr Reegar, glad to see your out of the med bay. I'm Communication Specialist, Samantha Traynor."

"It's a pleasure Ma'am. I'm just exploring the Normandy. Do you know where Shepard is?

"She's in the cockpit with Joker."

"Thanks Ma'am."

"Any time."

Kal walked through the CIC towards the cockpit, he couldn't help noticing the looks he was getting. He got to the cockpit and the doors slid open.

Shepard turned to him and smiled, "Look who's up and about. This is Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau, just call him Joker."

"Hey, Quarians aren't tentacle monsters then?"

"We might be, this could just be an illusion."

Shepard smiled, "You're no illusion."

"Nor are you, Ma'am."

Joker instantly picked up on the flirty tone between them, throwing a knowing smirk towards Shepard.

"Kal, come on, I'll give you a tour." Shepard and Kal left the cockpit together, gentle smiles going back and forth between them.

Joker waited for them to disappear completely, before opening up Tali's private comm channel "Hey Tali, Reegar is sweet on Shepard."

"I know, he told me."

"She likes him too."

"He's secretly courting her."

Joker laughed heartily, "What a gentleman. She deserves a bit of attention."

"She does, I'm gonna help him."

"Well, if you wanna trap them in the lift at any time, let me know."

"I will."

Shepard walked into the CIC after showing Kal around the Normandy, "Any messages for me Traynor?"

"Yes, and I've picked up a distress call from Grissom Academy. Cerberus has invaded the facility."

"Joker, set a course for Grissom."

"Aye Aye Ma'am."

Shepard found Kal in the shuttle bay, "Hi Kal, we're heading to Grissom Academy to save the students from Cerberus. I'd like you to come along, get you acclimated to the squad."

"Of course Ma'am. I've cleaned your weapons, trying to upgrade them. Never seen this kind of weapon before."

"Oh that was a gift from Legion, a Geth."

"Really?" Kal was visibly astonished.

"Yeah, he was part of the crew for a while, fully self-aware. I told you it was a freak show."

"Commander, we're nearing Grissom Academy," Joker called out through the comm.

"OK, tell Thane to meet us in the shuttle bay."

"Aye Aye Ma'am"

"You ready Kal?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Kal?"

"Ma'am?"

"Are you gonna call me that when you're naked in my bed?"

Kal blushed, struggling to find his words, he was about to reply when Thane entered the Bay.

"Right boys, let's go play with Cerberus."

* * *

A week had gone by since the Grissom mission, a week since Shepard had actually spent much time with Kal. He seemed to be spending a lot of time with Tali, she knew what that meant. She was out of favour again, it was a common theme in Shepard's love life.

"EDI, where's Kal?"

A voice immediately replied, "Mr Reegar is in engineering with Miss Zorah."

Shepard muttered under her breath, "EDI, I don't wanna be disturbed unless the ship is under attack."

"Understand Commander, logging you out."

Shepard opened her desk draw, pulling out a small black velvet box. Opening the box, she looked at the sparkly diamond held on a white gold band. Shepard kept the ring as a reminder of a time she was happy, engaged and looking forward to a glowing feature. All that changed before she opened her eyes to see the truth.

Thomas had been the love of her life, only she wasn't his. She got back from her first tour of the Normandy to find out he'd chucked her out of his apartment, another woman already living there. She never knew what had changed, she didn't see it and it terrified her to know she had been so blind. Shepard shut the box, it was time to accept things, she would never be happy or even alive after the Reapers had been dealt with.

Shepard left her quarters, seeking out Kasumi, "Kasumi, can you sell this for me?"

Kasumi opened the box, "It's beautiful. I didn't know you've been engaged."

"It was over 3 years ago, since I saw him last. No idea why I kept it"

"Are you OK Shep?"

"I'll be OK when I'm dead," Shepard walked away from the younger woman, heading back to her quarters. As soon as the doors shut, tears rolled down her face. She had no idea why she was crying, Kal hadn't actually expressed interest in her, he just flirted a little.

She realised that the crew would be gathering for dinner now, she couldn't face it, she couldn't face him. She slipped into bed, feeling more alone than ever.

The crew gathered in the mess, laughs and jokes being shared between them, "Where's Shepard?" Joker asked.

Kaidan shrugged, "EDI, where's Shepard?"

"Commander Shepard is sleeping, she asked not to be disturbed"

"Is she unwell?"

"No, Commander Shepard appears to be in an emotional state."

"Maybe, one of us should check on her." Joker suggested.

Liara got up from the table, "I'll go." When Liara got to the landing outside Shepard's quarters, she was greeted by Shepard's personal items. Her ships, dog tags, even the hamster was outside.

"EDI, open the door."

"Commander Shepard asked for no disturbances."

Liara sighed, picking up the hamster cage heading back down to the Mess. She put the cage on the table, "I found him outside her quarters with the rest of her stuff."

Dr Chakwas appeared behind Liara, "Leave her be, she needs space to get her head straight again."

Kaidan looked towards the doctor, "What?"

"Shepard has severe depression, sometimes she can't function and just sleeps."

"How did we not know about this?" Garrus was shocked he never knew.

"Commander has been through a lot. Orphaned then abandoned at age 7. Severely abused in the care home. Running away into the arms of another abuser. Joining the Alliance and being raped by her training officer. Then what happened on Akuze. Being dumped by her fiancée in a very cruel way. Losing Jenkins on his first outing, then Ashley as CO. Being disbelieved by the council about the Reapers. Dying then being brought back to life, working for people she detests. Kaidan and the Alliance calling her a traitor. Now everyone expects her to perform miracles to save the galaxy. She's convinced she will die doing it. The galaxy has been utterly cruel to her, she's not indestructible, as her friends you should have known. This is why she feels so alone."

"She never lets on, how she feels," Liara's voice was etched with guilt.

"Because she's expected to keep it together, she's not allowed to crack. Oh and Mr Reegar, you haven't helped either."

"I-," Kal didn't know what to say, Human women were very intimidating.

"I've watched you both flirt back and forth for weeks, then suddenly you go ice-cold, spending all your time with Tali in engineering."

"Oh Keelah," Tali dropped her head to her hands.

"I suggest you all just do as she asks for a while, because that is all your going to get from her," Chakwas retreated back to the medbay, leaving stunned faces in her wake.

* * *

In the night Kal lay awake. He'd made a fatal mistake with Shepard. He had no idea how to fix it, he cared about her deeply and now she was in pain, broken because of his carelessness.

He got out of bed, hearing voices drift out of the port side lounge. He entered the lounge to find the men sitting around the poker table.

"Kal, come join us," Garrus motioned to the empty chair next to him.

Kal sat down, "I've fucked up"

"Yep, you have," Joker replied.

Steve took pity on him, "Kal, you're not the first man to screw up with a woman. You're sitting surrounded by the Kings of monumental fuck ups."

"So how do I make it right?"

"Tell her how you feel about her" Steve turned to Kal, "Because, we all know its deeper than either of you are willing to admit too."

"Pfft, don't listen to him. Just throw her over your shoulder and carry her up to bed. Real caveman like." Joker laughed.

"Excuse me?" Kal was confused.

"Knowing Lola, It'll be her doing the throwing over the shoulder and the carrying to bed."

"Don't take advice from him about women," Kaidan laughed.

Kal put the small box on the table, "Kasumi gave it to me."

Kaidan picked it up, "From the man who tore her heart to pieces."

"His name we never speak, Ashley wanted to kill him." Garrus smiled fondly.

"So, what should I do?"

Garrus patted him on the shoulder, "Nothing for now, she probably wont wanna listen. When she's back again, tell her how you feel."

"Right _pendejos_, are we playing poker or not?"

The boys lasted an hour, before Joker suggested making the game interesting, "OK ladies, losers have to drink shots."

"Lets make it really interesting, any mention of Shepard we all drink, double for the one that says it," Garrus slurred a little, the already copious amounts of alcohol consumed, had started to take effect.

"OK, but you broke the rule, no talking about Shepard," Kaidan poured out more shots.

"So did you," Joker pointed out.

The boys drunk the shots, tongues becoming loose, "Yes, straight flush," Joker shouted.

"First win all night," Thane teased.

"Shut up, Greeny."

"OK _pendejos_, what's your deepest *hic* darkest sex story."

Garrus sniggered, "S' OK...I was caught getting oral sex by my superior."

"There's more, Scars...spill."

"It was his daughter."

The group roared with laughter, "I had sex in the Captain's room, for a bet," Kal smiled at the memory.

"You dirty bastard." Kaidan teased.

James smiled smugly through the booze, "I had sex with an older woman and somehow managed to end up naked in her very hot daughter's bed."

"Mother and Daughter, Nice," Joker was impressed, "I went out with a girl, found out she only got turned on by Hanar porn."

The group roared with laughter again, "But you still fucked her?" Cortez asked.

"She was hot, I overlooked that. Thane what about you."

"I had sex underwater, easier said than done."

"With your wife?"

"Correct."

"Kinky."

"She was," Thane almost looked smug.

"I went home with a man, had sex with him, his wife walked in." Cortez said very calmly before bursting out laughing with the others.

"What did she say?" Kaidan asked.

Cortez put his head in his hands still laughing, "She was filming it."

Vega spit his drink out, making the group laugh more, "OK, Major, your turn."

"OK, I had sex with Shepard."

Joker nearly coughed to death, "What? When?"

"We both got dumped, we are both upset, got disgustingly drunk and had pity sex. Only happened once."

"OK shot. What was she like?" Vega asked intently.

"I don't remember, I was too drunk." They all drunk the shots, Kaidan drinking two.

Kal looked down, jealously ripped through him, "She never mentioned that."

Kaidan tried to drunkenly reassure him, "She probably doesn't even remember it."

"Awwwwww, are you jealous Kal?" Joker teased.

"Yep, he's gripping on that glass pretty hard," Vega sniggered.

Kal threw the glass across the table, sinking his head into hands, "I want her, but no I'm too nice, but she'll go for Major Asshole, who probably still thinks she's a traitor."

"Hey, it was your fault asshole, you missed your chance with her."

Joker looked at Kal, it finally clicked, "Damn, you got it bad."

Vega nodded, "Yeah, you in love with her or something?"

Before Kal could reply, EDI interrupted the group, "I have a message from Commander Shepard."

"Play it EDI," Joker requested.

_Will you fuckers, just fuck off to bed. I'm already in a foul mood, men are fucking fuckers. Go to fucking bed, before I come down and kick you all out of the fucking airlock. Fuckers._

EDI spoke again, "Shepard is exhibiting, high levels of anger. I suggest you alleviate the problem."

The men dragged themselves to bed, feeling like naughty schoolboys. Kal laid staring up at the ceiling, he hated that he was the reason she was so angry. He made a stupid mistake and he had no idea if he could make up for it.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Notes: Just to inform you Rael Zorah didnt die on the Alarei, theres no actual reason for it. I might find a reason.**_

_**Next Chapter will see Kal and Lily finally get it on.**_

* * *

**I'll work on that, Ma'am**

Shepard stood in the war room, preparing for the arrival of the Admirals, preparing to give them knowledge that could help them reclaim their home world. She was tired, not having eaten in a few days, her biotics were acting up and the nose bleeds that happened when she was stressed, had started again.

She closed her eyes, standing by the console, taking a moment to rest, not hearing the Admirals enter the war room with Tali. She had still yet to speak to Tali, she just wasn't interested in doing that yet. Once she was over Kal, she could try to mend their friendship, but she had other things to worry about. She dreaded the moment the story was on the extranet.

"Shepard," Tali interrupted her quiet, opening her eyes to give the young Quarian a death glare.

Shepard sighed deeply, "Lets get on with this."

"Are you OK, Shepard?" Tali asked, voiced riddled with well placed concern.

Shepard looked deathly pale, utterly exhausted and fragile.

"Fi-fin," Shepard closed her eyes involuntarily, "I'm...fi," Shepard abruptly collapsed, a young crewman caught the Commander before she hit the metal floor.

"EDI, get Chakwas up to the war room," Tali rushed to Shepard's side.

Chakwas appeared with Vega and Kal, shooing everyone out-of-the-way, "Commander, can you hear me?" Chakwas tried to rouse her, but Shepard remained unresponsive, "Vega, carry her to med bay."

Vega scooped up the limp form of Shepard, carrying her gently out of the war room, Chakwas followed, giving Tali and Kal a disapproving glance.

Hours later, Shepard woke up, confused about why she was in the med bay, "Doc?" Her throat felt tight.

"Commander, you really are your own worst enemy. Not eating, not spending any time with the crew. Is this about Kal?"

Shepard shook her head, trying to stop the tears starting.

"So what is it?"

Shepard pushed a data pad towards Chakwas.

Chakwas picked up the data pad, "I...how could they?" Chakwas was astonished. The two men that hurt Shepard most, along with a crew member of SR1, had gone to Al-Jilani to spout lies about Shepard. Horrific lies, Chakwas knew they were lies, Shepard was never a sexual predator nor manipulative. She knew the crew were going to be extremely angry, they all were very protective of Shepard.

Chakwas settled Shepard down to sleep some more, walking out of the med bay to the waiting crew, "Joker, read that."

Joker took the data pad, his face contorted slightly with anger, "That lying son of a bitch."

Garrus took the data pad, his teeth bared, "I'm gonna kill him."

Kal walked into the med bay, he needed to be near her. He stroked her hair, kissing her gently on the head. He wrote a message on the data pad that she had held, gently tucking it underneath her hands, he kissed her again, before leaving the med bay

Shepard woke up during the night cycle, picking up the data pad, she looked at the message on the screen, she began to read the letter.

_Shepard, I know things between us are fragile, its my fault. There's nothing going on between Tali and me, she was helping me, she was helping me woo you, she said you deserved the romance. I just want you to know, that I care about you so much, I'm yours and by your side always. I know that your not in a place to think about an "us" now, but I want to be someone you can rely on. _

_I'm always here Yli'sha. Always._

Shepard cried at the sentiment, maybe she could get back to a friendship with him. Although she wondered what _Yli'sha _meant, maybe she could Admiral Raan, definitely not Tali, she wasn't ready to talk to her yet.

Shepard laid back, falling into a much easier sleep, holding the data pad to her chest.

* * *

The Normandy docked at Arcturus Station to re-supply. Shepard stood in her quarters, knowing it could be the last time she ever did. Unbeknown to the crew, Major Antella was on his way to arrest her, the list of charges was horrendous and even she knew, she wasn't beyond reproach.

"EDI, have the crew standing on the CIC in 5 minutes."

"Understood, Commander."

Shepard did up her dress blues, with one last look around, she got into the lift. When the doors opened to the CIC, her crew was gathered around.

"Commander, Major Antella is requesting permission to come abroad," Joker's voice was etched with confusion.

"Permission granted."

Major Antella boarded with two armed guards, standing just before the steps, waiting for Shepard to approach.

Shepard stood to attention at the bottom of the steps, she knew this was going to happen after that story aired.

"Commander Shepard, you are being arrested for serious breach of regulations."

Shepard closed her eyes, listening to the shocked and angry whispers of her crew.

"List of charges, are as follows"

_Dereliction of duty, _

_Wilful destruction of an Alliance vessel, _

_Insubordination, _

_Abuse of subordinates, _

_Fraternization, _

_Terrorism, _

_Hijacking, _

_Slander of superior officers, _

_Breaching Alliance information classification protocol, _

_Manslaughter on 21 counts, _

"You will be detained at Alliance Headquarters until trial, if found guilty, you will be detained until you reach the end of your natural life."

Kaidan stormed forward, "And you have evidence to support these claims?"

"Yes."

"We'd like to hear it."

"Well, she left the Alliance to work for Cerberus, in Alliance training, ignoring her instructor and then accusing him of rape. Forcing subordinates into sexual situations, using fear to make them compliant. Hijacking the SR1, selling Alliance secrets. Willingly allowed the destruction of the SR1 causing the deaths of 20 personnel."

"Are you utterly stupid or just looking for a promotion? SR1 was destroyed by the Collectors, in which Shepard died. 20 people died on SR1, who's the 21st?"

"Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, Shepard willingly let her die."

"EDI, lock down the Normandy and inform Admiral Hackett," Joker whispered angrily.

"I'm afraid, we cant let you leave, Major," Kaidan ordered the security officers to guard the airlock and the lift.

Thane and Garrus surrounded Antella, "I'm going to guess, the evidence of all this came from, Major Chapman, Former Instructor Quinn and Ensign Marksby?" Garrus snarled in his ear.

"Correct, they have all made statements, on her conduct."

"Well, you might stand a better chance of succeeding in trial, if your evidence didn't come from, a man who raped her, her ex fiancé and an Ensign who didn't like Shepard rejecting him."

Kaidan turned to the crew, "Anyone here believe these lies?"

The crew stood in angry defiance for their Commander, Vega spoke up for her, "Shepard is the very best the Alliance has to offer, she's done more than a little _pendejo_ like you ever could. This macho bullshit against Shepard from limp dicked assholes, puts the rest of us Alliance crew to shame. You wanna take her, then your gonna have to take us, because where Shepard goes, we go. But I warn you, we aren't going without a fight."

"Stand down, Lieutenant," The crew turned to see Admiral Hackett and Admiral Anderson, neither looked happy. In fact, they looked close to fuming.

Hackett moved towards Major Antella, "Did I or did I not, deny your request to arrest Shepard. Who granted this request?"

"Admiral Mikhailovich, sir."

"Consider it overturned, report to the Alliance council, they are waiting for you to explain your actions."

Major Antella saluted, then walked off the ship, watching Joker gleefully wave before he left.

"Commander, Alliance council wished to speak with you as well."

Shepard followed both Admirals off the ship, leaving the crew worried about her return, would she return or had they lost her?

An hour later, Shepard returned to the ship, her crew had returned to the CIC to greet her. Shepard went to Joker first, "Joker, take us back to Far Rim."

Joker looked at the Commander, then he noticed the change on her uniform, he smiled, "Aye Aye Captain."

Shepard walked towards the crew, "Back to work"

All the crew heard the affection in her voice, saluted and returned to their duties.

During the night cycle, Shepard went, blanket and pillow in hand, to the starboard observation deck. She settled down on the sofa, playing some gentle music, she laid watching the stars.

The door to the deck slid open, Shepard saw the reflection of Tali. Tali hesitated before speaking, "Hi Shepard."

"Hey Tali."

"Can I join you?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Tali."

Tali sat down on next to Shepard, "I'm sorry too. I know you think I took Kal away, it wasn't meant to be like that. Kal wanted my help, we were planning something, we didn't realise we hurt you."

"I wasn't in a good place Tali. Those two assholes entering my life again with those lies, well it was a stab in the heart."

Tali snuggled up to Shepard, taking her hand, "I know Shepard, Kal feels awful for messing things up."

Shepard slid her head on to Tali's shoulder, "Tali, what does _Yli'sha_ mean?"

"I think humans call it Soul mates."

"Kal called me that."

"He sees you as his soul mate. Quarians don't just call anyone _Yli'sha_."

"I miss him, I'm just not ready to give myself to him."

"Get some sleep Shepard. You have to deal with Quarian Admirals in the morning," Tali got up to leave, turning back, "Shepard, we love you, you don't need to hide from us," Tali smiled, leaving Shepard alone.

* * *

Shepard rubbed her temples, she was getting sick of the in fighting between the Admirals, she had to find a solution and quick before she killed the lot of them, "Admirals, send the non combatants to Far Rim. The civilian fleet, have no business nor the knowledge of being in combat, it would be unfair to expect them to be."

"Thank you, Captain. I'm glad Tali and I aren't the only ones to see the madness involving civilians," Koris nodded respectfully to Shepard.

Admiral Gerrel tried to argue, but Shepard cut him off, "Admiral, I disabled the signal, without the help of that rogue Reaper, they are weaker, but not weak, use your Heavy fleet, but don't throw your civilians on to the fire. I warn you, as a council Spectre, I'm obligated to report the infractions you've committed, I've been patient and understanding til now, but involve your civilians and I will report to the council and you will explain your actions. Just remember, Councillor Sparatus hates Quarians and Councillor Udina hates anyone who isn't Human."

Shepard looked at the five Admirals, Rael'Zorah boring a hole into Shepard with his eyes. Shepard fixed her stare on him, daring him to say something, "Something on your mind, Admiral?"

"Stop it, Dad," Tali had no issue in chastising her dad. After the mess of the Alarei, Tali was still angry with him.

Joker's voice interrupted the tension, "Captain, Hackett is calling on vid comm."

Shepard disappeared into the comm room, reappearing minutes later, looking disheartened.

"Shepard, what's happened?" Tali asked, reaching out to her friend.

Shepard opened a ship wide comm, she sighed before speaking, "Shepard speaking. I want you to hear this from me. Earth has been invaded, Alliance Headquarters has been obliterated. All major Earth cities have been targeted. Arcturus has been destroyed. A Luna station has also be destroyed. Provisional death count stands a three million on earth, forty five thousand on Arcturus, one million on Luna station. I was also informed that Admiral Anderson had reached Earth before the invasion."

"Shepard, I'm so sorry," Tali squeezed her forearm affectionately.

"Sorry Admirals, but I have orders."

The Admirals has soften towards Shepard, "We will give any aid we can, Shepard."

"Thanks Admiral Raan. I'll return as soon as I can."

* * *

Kal couldn't stand it any longer, he had to go and see her. Shepard had lost her home world, she was holding it together around the crew, but he could see it in her eyes, she was struggling.

He got to her quarters, the doors slid open. He saw the crying form of Shepard. He said no words to her, just rushing to her, pulling her close, letting her cry out her anger.

They lay together on the bed, her cries slowly becoming quiet, replaced by gentle snoring. Kal considered whether he should stay or not, he wanted to be with her, but he didn't want to push her.

He kissed her forehead, leaving her a note, before leaving her quarters.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors notes: Finally Shepard and Kal get it on.**_

_**Thanks to those who have Read and Review. **_

_**If you like please review.**_

* * *

**I'll work on that, Ma'am**

Shepard returned from Huerta Memorial hospital, Kaidan was badly injured and she felt it was her fault.

Kal approached her in the mess hall, "How's Kaidan?"

"In a bad way. Should have seen it coming."

"Yli'sha, you couldn't have known what would happen," Kal stroked her cheek, hand finding her hair, pulling her closer to him.

Shepard didn't resist, the desire to be closer to him was getting stronger. Shepard buried her face into his hair, "Kal, will you teach me Khelish?" she asked softly.

He murmured in agreement, running his hands up and down her back, finding her bare skin. She was warm and soft under his touch. He pulled away to look in her eyes, desire ripped though him, as their faces inched closer.

Loud voices interrupted the pair, causing them to pull apart. Garrus came into view with Tali, they immediately sensed the atmosphere, "Shepard, how's Kaidan?"

"He's in a bad way, Garrus."

"Tali and I are gonna head out for dinner, you two wanna join us?"

"Sure, no one else is on board."

The foursome headed to Apollo's cafe, Tali and Garrus conspired to make Shepard and Kal sit next to each other. After dinner, Tali and Garrus sneaked away leaving, Shepard and Kal together.

"You OK, Yli'sha?"

"Worried about Kaidan. Thane may have to leave us too."

"He's getting worse?"

"Yeah."

Kal held Shepard's hand, she smiled affectionately with a devilish hint, "Those women over there are eyeing you up."

"I have everything I need here," Kal kissed her hand, making Shepard chuckle.

"Quarian men, so romantic."

"Let me kiss you."

"You don't need to ask."

They leaned towards each other, a familiar voice interrupting them, "Lily."

"Its Captain Shepard, Major Chapman. I'm on a date here."

"Moved on to aliens now?"

"Yes, since Human men are such assholes, come on Kal."

Kal got up smirking at the Major, "Us alien men thank you," Kal slipped his arm around her waist, leading her away.

"I love a chivalrous man, Kal," Shepard leaned into Kal's embrace.

* * *

Kal's heart lurched as Shepard jumped out of the Geth hovercraft to take on the Reaper on foot. His heart felt like it wasn't beating and he wasn't breathing. The lengths she was going to just so his people could have their home world back, it only confirmed his love for her.

He could only watch as the Reaper beam got closer to her, for a moment, he really believed he was going to watch her die, that would kill him. He breathed out finally, when the Reaper went down.

Kal approached with Tali, Shepard allowed Legion to upload the Reaper code.

"Lily, please," Kal pleaded with her not to let it happened.

"Kal, please trust me."

"This is Captain Shepard, I beg you to stand down, they don't wanna fight you, but they will defend themselves. You are so close now, you can have Rannoch back, but you need to stop."

"Dad, please stop this," Tali pleaded with Rael'Zorah, but no reply came.

Shepard heard Koris over the comm, "For the Home world, Gerrel, listen to her."

"Stop this madness Gerrel," Raan's voice broke under desperation.

"Gerrel, please listen to me, have I ever steered the Quarians wrong? I've been there, when no one else cared about you. I see the value in the Quarians, you have been punished enough by mistakes made 300 years ago. I lost my home world too, but mine is not a story past down through generations, I go to Earth now and see where I was born burning. I may never get Earth back, but we can get Rannoch back, but you need to stop now. Keelah Se'Lai."

"All fleets, stand down."

Shepard felt her knees weaken, she just ended 300 year feud by pleading with a stubborn Admiral.

"Error, copying code is insufficient. Direct personality dissemination require."

Shepard gave a Legion a mournful look, Tali approached, "Legion the answer to your question was...yes."

"I'm sorry," the last words Legion said before his unit fell to the floor.

The Admirals approached, "Admirals, Is the fleet OK?"

"Better than expected, although, where will we go?" Raan looked around in disbelief.

A Geth Prime approached them, "Your welcome to join us on Rannoch."

"Legion?"

"No Captain, Legion sacrificed itself to give us true intelligence, we honour Legion's by keeping the promise, we will help in the fight to reclaim your home world."

"Good."

Shepard left the group, sitting on the edge of the cliff. Saw red clad legs appear beside each side of her, strong arms surrounding her, she sighed peacefully, leaning back, "When all of this over, I'm gonna retire here."

"Why not Earth?"

"I want to be where you are."

"I'll go anywhere you go."

"We better claim some land then, shore front would be nice."

* * *

Shepard, Kal and Tali stepped onto the Rayya for the celebration. The Admirals decided to celebrate getting their home world back, Shepard being the guest of honour having been the reason they succeeded.

As resistant as they were to Shepard in the beginning, they could no longer deny without her, they might have lost everything. Also the rumours surrounding Shepard and Kal had spread like wildfire, of course the Admirals knew about their burgeoning relationship, they had given their approval, if it had been another human, they wouldn't have been so keen.

Kar'Danna watched his follow Quarians approach with Shepard. His eyes fixed firmly on Shepard, she was dressed in civvies, a tight red, above knee dress, silver heels, her hair was down, curly and flowing. Captain Danna couldnt help thinking how lucky Kal was, although he suspected Kal knew just how lucky he was.

"Captain Shepard, Tali'Zorah, Kal'Reegar," Kar'Danna nodded respectfully.

"Captain Danna, pleasure to be back on board again. This time, for a nice reason."

Danna watched them walk away, eyes still on Shepard, _I need to get me a Human_.

Kal watched as every man flirted with Shepard, even Rael'Zorah was flirting with her, much to Tali's obvious disgust. Kal felt jealously nag at him, they had talked about the future, but he hadn't made a definite move on her, he'd yet to actually kiss her. He wondered if that is what Shepard was waiting for. He decided no more playing, tonight he was gonna have her.

Kal walked over to Shepard leading her away to a dark corner, "Had enough of flirting?"

"Excuse me?"

"I've watched you all night, flirting."

"Are you jealous?"

"Yes I am. You're mine, no one else's."

"So drop the fucking gentlemanly act and just fuck me."

Kal slammed Shepard against the wall, holding her arms above her head with one hand, his hot mouth on hers, exploring her alien body with his other hand.

"Kal...people might-" Shepard gasped as he took a nipple in his mouth, his alien tongue causing her nipples to harden. Shepard heard the Admirals approaching, she pulled her dress back up, moving Kal away slightly.

The Admirals came into view, looking at the pair knowingly. For the first time ever, Shepard felt incredibly embarrassed, her cheeks burned, knowing that the Admirals nearly got more than an eyeful.

Daro'Xen spoke with glee at her embarrassment, "There are rooms for that sort of thing."

Shepard's embarrassment faded quickly, grabbing Kal's hand, "I bet you and Han'Gerrel use them quite frequently."

Koris stifled a snort of laughter, watching the two Admirals stutter as Shepard revealed their secret was nothing short of hilarious.

"If you don't mind Admirals, Kal and I have a whole ship for that sort of thing. The starboard observation deck seems like the perfect place to start." Shepard dragged Kal away, walking passed several sniggering Quarians.

"How did you know?" Kal asked curiously.

Shepard laughed, "I didn't, but I was still right."

"Lets move faster, I want you and no more interruptions."

Shepard and Kal finally made it to the lift, pushing the button for deck one. Shepard pulled her dress off and pounced on Kal.

"Kal?"

"Yeah?"

"You really need to get some clothes. I'm not patient and I need you naked, strip"

Kal chuckled kissing her neck, "I have some clothes."

"Get wearing them then, enviro-suit is not appropriate wear around this horny bitch," Shepard moaned at the lips on her neck.

"Sorry, wearing it out of habit. Got something for you," Kal liberated Shepard of her underwear.

"Oh really. What is it?" Shepard finally found the right buckles to strip him, yanking at them impatiently.

"Something for how deadly you are and something for how beautiful you are," Kal carried Shepard out of the lift, pushing her to the wall, gripping her thigh, bringing it to his hip.

"Do what you want to me."

"I intend to," Kal lifted her up carrying her to bed, gently manoeuvring them both to the sheets. Sandy coloured skin melded together with grey-purplish skin, every inch of skin aching with desire.

Their lips crashed together, hungrily exploring each other. Kal broke away to nibble on her ear, enjoying the girly squeal from Shepard. He traced an invisible path down her chest with his kisses, spreading the legs, he kissed her thighs, inching closer to her heat, making Shepard shiver with anticipation.

He ran his tongue over her slick folds, savouring her taste. Finding the her apex, he suckled on it, spurred on by his lovers moans, her entered a finger inside of her. She was wet and hot around his finger, ready for him to enter her. He pumped his finger in and out of her, hitting the right spot.

Shepard felt her orgasm building, hard and first, she wanted to scream his name so the whole ship could here, control was slipping her grasp, "Fuck...Kal," she cried out, the sound echoing around the room. She fell back against the sheets, incapable of coherent thoughts.

Kal moved up her body to kiss her, soothing her whimpering breaths, "I...want you...in me," She breathed out.

Kal lined his aching shaft up to her entrance, he slowly entered her, groaning at her tightness around him. Moving slowing within her, just enjoying the intimacy she gave to him.

Shepard wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him in deeper. She looked into his eyes, raw passion flowing between them, she knew it now, she was in love and for the first time, she was going to fully embrace it.

"Harder, please," Shepard pleaded.

Kal increased the tempo, moving hard and fast into her. Shepard moved to match his thrusts, eyes locked onto each other. Shepard flipped them both, straddled his lap, his length still hard inside her. She rolled her hips, pressing her palms into his strong, defined chest.

Kal watched Shepard over him, she was playing with breasts, head back, groaning with each rock of the hips. It was a sight he'd never seen before, such a beautiful, decadent sight she was.

Shepard felt her orgasm soaring closer again, her skin heating up, her walls ready to milk his orgasm from his length. Kal spilled himself into her, arching his back, as he released the control.

Shepard lay down against his chest, her head tucked under his chin. Kal felt the words should be said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

The lovers snuggled up together in the tangled sheets, both contented to lay there, looking at the stars until sleep caught up with them.

Kal woke first in the morning, holding the warm body of Shepard, he listened to her gentle breathing, contented and calm. He kissed her shoulder, making Shepard move gently, muttering something inaudible.

"I'll be back soon," Kal slipped out of bed, putting his clothes on, quietly leaving her quarters. When he returns, Shepard is still dozing in bed, "Happy Birthday," he whispered in her ear.

She slowly roused from her slumber, pulling him close for a gentle kiss, "Morning handsome."

Kal placed two boxes on the bed, "Open them."

Shepard gleefully opened the first box, pulling out a shotgun, she'd never seen one before, she looked at him in confusion.

"It's a Reegar Carbine, named after my family, look closer to the sides."

Shepard looked closer, letting out a pleased sigh at the imagine of a Lily and a Rose etched into the medal, "I love it."

Shepard opened the other box, pulling out a white robe. She touched the fabric, it was smooth like silk, delicate as lace. She pulled it on, the fabric felt beautiful against her skin.

She stood up, walking over to Kal, she kissed him deeply and passionate, "I love you."

Kal pulled her closer to him, holding her in his arms, like thats where they belonged, "I love you," He whispered, kissing neck and shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Notes: Did a little research for this chapter and found the whole, Dextro/levo poison thing to be pretty much not true. So Shepard can eat Quarian food just fine, it just wont do much for her.**

**Also I'm not a scientist, so the biology in this chapter will be a little warped, but its fan fiction, so it not an issue for me, if it is for you, dont read.**

* * *

**I'll work on that, Ma'am**

Shepard, Kal and Vega headed to the lifts, trying to find the council. Kal took Shepard's hand and held it, "Lily?"

"I'll be OK. He didn't deserve that."

"I know," Shepard turned into his embrace. The lift shuddered to halt, "Bailey, Bailey, what's going on?"

A static reply came as a dull thud rattled the roof of the lift. The hatch opened, a small cannister dropped through, bouncing off the floor. It exploded, sending gas out, filling the small space.

Vega felt himself being shaken, "Vega, wake up."

He opened his eyes to see Kaidan hovering over him, "LT, you OK?"

"Dizzy, where's Rocket and Lola?"

"What do you mean?"

"They were here with me, then everything went dark. Did they not come out of the lift?"

"No, you were the only one in the lift."

Vega looked around, he saw a small fire arm in the opposite corner, Kaidan picked it up, "Its Shepard's Reegar, she'd never leave this behind."

Vega managed to stand, "EDI, can you track them?"

"Negative, it seems they are no longer on the Citadel."

"Major, is the Council OK?"

"Yeah, some assassin tried to kill Tevos, got Udina instead."

"Good, Udina was dirty, let Cerberus on the Citadel."

"Lets get to the Normandy, need to work out how to track Shepard and Kal."

"We need to go to the hospital first."

"Why?"

"Thane's injured, I don't think he'll make it."

"Its gonna break Shepard's heart not being there for him."

"I know," Vega owed it to Shepard to be with Thane, they were as close as two people could be without being lovers, "Thane, he loved Lola?"

"Yeah, he told me he did, but he never pursued her to save her from the pain of his death."

"Must have hurt him to see Lola fall in love with Rocket."

"He was sad he couldn't be the one, but he was glad Shepard found a man loyal to her."

"Rocket is more than loyal, he worships Lola."

* * *

Shepard woke up feeling like, she'd spent a week on ryncol with Wrex and Grunt. She forced her eyes open, taking in her surroundings, _Illium, what the fuck am I doing on Illium. _

Shepard heard a groan next to her, "Lily?"

"Kal, how did we get on Illium?"

"I have no idea. I feel awful."

"What the fuck."

"What."

Shepard showed Kal the date, "We've lost a whole week, what did we do?"

Kal slumped back down on the bed, "I need a shower, I feel the toilets in Afterlife," Shepard tried to get up, her legs were unresponsive at first. She stumbled finally making it to her feet, slowing walking to the bathroom.

It dawned on her, she was wearing a hospital gown, _what the fuck happened to me_. She gingerly removed the gown, recoiling in horror. Her stomach was covered in bruises, her arm had a fresh scar, she realised her birth control implant had been removed.

"Kal, come here," Kal groaned, struggling to the bathroom.

"Keelah, what the hell happened?"

"I don't know."

Kal pulled Shepard to him, "Lily, I'm gonna find a way of contacting the Normandy or maybe even the fleet. You need to be checked out."

Shepard nodded, getting into the shower. She felt so violated, someone had done something to her, she had no memory of it, just being on the Citadel, _Thane,_ Shepard cried, she couldn't hope he was still alive, he was dying, even he knew he was close to the end.

Kal got in the shower to hold her, "He'd want you to keep fighting, he loved you very much." He held her tightly, stroking her hair, "He told me, if he wasn't dying, he'd have told you how he felt. He approved of us, said I was strong and what you needed."

Shepard chuckled lightly, "He told me that too. He said you'd make me very happy."

"Do I make you happy?"

"More than happy, many things you make me."

"Tell me"

"Strong, hopeful, peaceful, loved, worthy. I wanna marry you, when the Reapers are gone."

Kal hugged her tighter, "Where?"

"On Rannoch, the cliff, where we sat. No Alliance crap, no thrills or ceremony. Just us joining together and lots of booze after."

"You better meet my family then, they are eager to meet you."

"They approve?"

"Yeah, you're the fleet's favourite Human."

Shepard sighed happily, enjoying the comfort of Kal's arms, "Let's go to bed."

"For sleep or..."

"Well, since you're obviously ready, it'd be cruel to leave you like that."

They got into bed, lips crashing together, hands travelling over well explored skin. Kal held her to him, as the lay on their sides facing each other. Kal kissed her shoulder, taking in the fresh smell of her skin. He liked the feel of her skin against his own, it was warm and electric to him, each touch from her, invoked a response that felt like bliss.

Kal turned over, pulling Shepard on to him, he saw the bruises on her abdomen, "Do they hurt?"

"A little, so I'm staying on top."

Shepard lowered herself down on his length, groaning slightly at how sensitive she was down there. Kal sat up, wrapping his arms around her waist. Shepard rolled her hips slowly, looking into her lover's eyes. She caressed his face, kissing his forehead, nose and lips, she realised, she found the intimacy she always craved but never found. She loved this man and happened so easily, he treated her with love and affection, always be her side.

Shepard felt overwhelmed by their lovemaking, tears formed in her eyes, tender fingers wiped them away, lips gently kissing hers. She felt her orgasm building, her whole body tingled, shivering as she cried out his name. Kal's release came quickly after Shepard, his body tingling with a calm afterglow.

"Kal, don't ever leave me," Shepard's eyes pleaded with him.

Kal laid them both down on the bed, cocooning Shepard within his embrace, he nuzzled into her neck, "I only ever want to be with you."

Shepard turned around in his arms, her forehead resting against his. They fell asleep, wrapped up in each other, happy, if only for a short time to forget the Reapers and the galaxy and just pretend, only they exist.

A loud banging roused the lovers from their slumber, Shepard groaned against Kal's chest, he chuckled, stroking her hair, "I'll answer it."

Kal got up pulling one of the hotel robes on, he opened the door slightly, breathing a sigh of relief to see, Tali, Kaidan and James at the door, "Come in."

"Where's Shepard?" Tali asked.

"Still in bed, she's a little vulnerable right now. Thane?"

"They couldn't help him, his illness had progressed too much."

"Me and James stayed with him until the end, Shepard wouldn't have wanted him to alone."

"What happened to you and Lola, anyway?"

Kal sighed, "No idea, we woke up here. I think they did something to Lily."

Kaidan's face flushed with worry, "Like what?"

"Her stomach is covered in bruises, her birth control implant was removed."

James looked at him in confusion, "Why would they do that, doesn't make sense."

"We should get you both back to the Normandy, make sure your OK," Kaidan suggested, handing Kal a bag of clothes.

Shepard laid on the bed with Chakwas performing a physical examination, "Anything Doc?"

"No, nothing out of the ordinary. I'd like to check back in eight weeks."

"Thanks doc. At least I don't have to worry about my birth control."

Shepard collapsed down on to the bed, she was exhausted, between curing the genophage and keeping the Turians and Krogans from trying to blow each other up, she was slowly running out of energy. She had to add another name to the wall. Mordin had died a hero, she was going to make sure, he was remembered for it.

EDI interrupted Shepard's snoozing, "Captain, Dr Chakwas is requesting entry."

"Let her in."

Chakwas entered, "Time for your 8 week check, Captain," Chakwas did her tests, an audible murmur was heard by Shepard.

"What is it, Doc?"

Chakwas looked up, "Well...not sure how. Your pregnant Captain."

Shepard fixed her eyes on Chakwas, "What?"

"Timing suggests, it was during the missing week."

"Is it Kal's, it's unlikely right?"

"I'm gonna contact Miranda, she knows a geneticist."

Shepard was left alone to digest the news. She panicked, she couldn't have a baby, nor did she want it. Shepard could only think about how Tom said she'd be a terrible mother, she was too selfish and stupid, and she'd fuck up any children she had.

Kal walked into their quarters, immediately noticing Shepard's tears, "Lily, what's wrong."

Shepard couldn't look at him, she couldn't bring herself to, she felt like she betrayed him somehow, "I'm...pregnant."

Kal was stunned, "How, we..."

"Doc said it happened during that missing week."

"What do you wanna do?"

"I'm gonna terminate, I don't want it."

Kal moved to the bed, kneeling down in between her legs, he placed his hands on her thighs, "Is that what you really want?"

Shepard cried, "It's not yours, don't want what isn't yours."

Kal placed a tender hand on her face, he moved so they were nose to nose, "But its yours, that makes it mine too."

"Captain, Chakwas requests your presence in the med bay," EDI informed her.

Kal kissed Shepard's forehead, "Come on."

"Stay with me?"

"I always will."

The pair got to the med bay, "Miranda, thanks for coming," Shepard embraced her friend.

"Anything for you, Shepard. This is Dr Wicks."

Shepard shook the pretty blonde doctor's hand, "It's a pleasure, Captain."

Shepard laid on the bed, Dr Wicks stood over her, placing something on her abdomen, "Just relax, we're gonna get some scans of your womb and the baby."

Shepard held Kal's hand, who was trying to get a peek at the screens, Shepard smiled at his curiosity.

"Did you see that?" Chakwas asked her fellow doctor.

"I did, it seems, your having twins, Captain."

Shepard just knew that wasn't the end of it, "What is it?"

"One of the twins is Quarian."

Kal and Shepard looked at them, "What?" they said in unison.

Dr Wicks looked as confused as they did, "I'm guessing, they tried to make a human/Quarian hybrid, but it didn't work, and the egg separated into a two babies, one Human and one Quarian."

Shepard panicked, "So can I carry the Quarian? How will I get nutrients to it? How did I get to eight weeks?"

"Calm down, Captain. It's obviously getting nutrients, but as a precaution I'd eat some Quarian food as well as Human. Since you and Mr Reegar are both still standing, you're obviously compatible. You had Quarian food before?"

"Does Quarian whiskey count?"

Miranda laughed, "She handled that well, most of us never got past the first glass."

"You should be fine then. You wanna see them?"

Shepard shook with anticipation, "Yeah, I do."

A holo appeared on the screen, a strong pounding rhythm filled the room. Shepard burst into tears again, guilt had got to her, "I considered terminating, how could I."

Chakwas stroked her arm, "It was just a shock reaction, you would never have gone through with it."

Shepard got into her bed, settling herself on her side. She stared at the data pad displaying a holo of the twins, smiling to herself, she propped the picture up on the bedside cabinet, waiting for Kal to come to bed.

Kal excited the bathroom, slipping into bed, snuggling up to Shepard, smiling at the holo, "You OK?"

"Yeah, still a little shocked. I told Joker to head to the Veil, want a Quarian doctor to check out little Q."

"Already a worried mother."

"Well, no one has actually carried an infant that isn't their own species, so I'm worried. What is the the Quarian gestation period anyway?"

"34 to 36 weeks, What is Human gestation?"

"38 to 42 weeks."

"Bit of a difference then, hopefully Q waits for H."

"Lets get some sleep, we'll be at the fleet in the morning."

* * *

The Normandy docked with the Rayya, Shepard and Kal stepping into the airlock, "I feel queasy."

"Morning sickness?"

"Probably, either that or that awful food, how can you stand it?"

"They did say it would taste different to you."

"Different, it tastes like nothing."

"It could be worse."

Shepard nudged Kal with her elbow, just as the airlock opened revealing the welcoming party, "Hello Admirals."

"Captain, Kal'Reegar, what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Kal, you explain, I'm about five seconds away from puking."

"Lily is expecting, due to someone's intervention and science experiments, one infant is a Quarian."

Shepard turned back to the group, apparently having got the sickness under control, "I want a doctor to check out little Q. Human doctors say he/she is growing fine but I wanna make sure."

While Shepard was having a check up, Kal was cornered by his family, who had heard that the Normandy had docked.

"Kal'Reegar, you didn't tell us you were coming," His mother tried to chastise him.

"Sorry, this is an emergency visit."

"What for?"

Kal explained the situation, "Lily will be out soon."

Kal's brother, jabbed at him, "Always thought you had a Human fetish."

Shepard walked out of the Rayya's med bay, "Little Q is fine. don't kiss me, lost my breakfast in the med bay, nearly got the doctor."

Kal chucked, "Lily, this is my family," Kal introduced them all.

"Pleasure to meet you, I assume Kal has told you about the babies."

His mother smiled, "He did, we are excited to meet them."

"Well, I'm sure we can spare some time, would you like a tour of the Normandy?"

"We would love to see the ship."

Kal was eventually left to finish the tour after Shepard was forced into nap time by Chakwas, "So what do you think?"

"Ship or Shepard?" His father asked.

"Both."

"The ship is impressive, Shepard is something else. You are planning to finalise the courtship aren't you?"

"I am, Shepard wants to marry."

"Good, never seen two people so in love."

"She means everything to me, I couldn't live without her."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors Notes: Drama alert. Probably not a great chapter, really struggled.**_

_**Thanks to those who have view, hope you enjoy the story so far.**_

* * *

**I'll work on that Ma'am**

"_NO" Shepard struggled against the two men holding her. They didn't say anything, just dragged her over to an operating table, forcing her down on it and restraining her._

_Another man appeared, a surgeon, judging by his medical scrubs. Shepard panicked as he moved towards her sizeable bump with an omni scalpel. _

_Shepard screamed in agony as the sharp tool sliced her flesh. She watched as the twins were pulled out of her. The men in the room walked away, taking her babies, leaving Shepard bleeding to death._

"No," Shepard sat up abruptly, panting, tears running down her cheeks. She looked down at her growing bump.

Kal moved beside her, "Lily, another nightmare?"

"Yeah."

"Come here."

Shepard moved into Kal's embrace, "They cut me open and took the babies."

"Extranet said it was a common thing."

"You've been looking this up?"

"Yeah, need to help my pregnant Human."

"Oh, what a wonderful Quarian you are."

Kal chuckled, "Do you wanna find out what we're having?"

"Of course, I need to know."

"You're impatient."

"You love me for it." Shepard wriggled around in bed, "Ohhh, now thats new."

"What?"

"I felt movement. Feels like I'm being tickled from the inside."

"You want me to put it down in the pregnancy diary?"

"Yeah, 18 weeks, first movement."

"We should probably tell the crew. Although they've probably already guessed."

Shepard got out of bed, "Yeah, but they cant acknowledge it til we've actually confirmed it. I'll just tell Joker, the rest will sort itself out."

"I think every Quarian knows by now."

Shepard's laughed echoed slightly in the bathroom, "What, poor little Human, knocked up by a Quarian."

"No, fearless Captain Shepard picked a Quarian to settle down with. I know what people think of us."

"Fuck em. No one will make me change my mind about you," Shepard slipped back into bed, snuggling up to Kal, "I was thinking about names."

Kal stroked her bump, "What names have you thought of?"

"Callie for a girl, it's nearly a combination of our names."

"Callie'Shepard. I like that."

"Reegar, she doesn't need the pressure of that name. Also Ashley, I miss her."

"Callie and Ashley it is."

"Lets hope, they both girls."

Kal turned over, so he was leaning over Shepard, "Beautiful, just like their mother."

"The Quarian will be beautiful like you, remember."

Kal moved in between her legs, pinning her arms over head, "Are you trying to seduce me, Captain?"

"You started it, Marine. Consider me seduced," Shepard met his lips, fervent kisses pushing away the nightmare that led to this.

"Let me explore you," Kal kissed her neck, enjoying the scent and taste of her skin. He memorised her skin, all the freckles, tiny scars, imperfections that made her perfect. She was perfect to him, a work of art, that could never be matched. Kal continued his exploration of her body, he chuckled internally, sensing Shepard's growing impatience.

"Keelah, Kal, just fuck me, I cant take it any more," Shepard growled impatiently.

"You know, I've always wanted to have you against the fish tank."

"And you're only telling me this now."

"You might have said no."

Shepard scoffed, "Kal, I'd do you on the galaxy map, if I could get away with it."

"We could try in main battery, see how long it takes Garrus to calibrate the aftermath."

Shepard laughed, "I like your thinking, Marine."

"For now, how about the fish tank?"

"Or there's the shower," Shepard gave him a suggestive look.

"Much better, come on."

In seconds, they were in the shower. Kal's soapy hands travelling all over Shepard's body.

"Enjoying that are you, Marine," Shepard asked, enjoying his touch.

"I am, very much," He massaged her breasts, deft fingers rubbing against her nipples, "These are much bigger now."

"Gentle, they're very tender."

Kal turned her around, pushing her against the cold wall, making her gasp. In one swift movement, he lifted her thigh to his hip and entered her to the hilt.

Relentless in his strokes inside of her, walls tightening around his length, "Oh fuck, Kal."

Shepard felt her orgasm come crashing around her, hands shivering, trying to hold on to Kal's strong shoulders. With one last shallow thrust, Kal came inside of Shepard, moaning into her hair, resting his head on her shoulder.

Shepard sighed contentedly, "You're great for nightmares."

Kal chuckled, "I do try."

"I better get down to the CIC. I have a ship to run."

Kal pulled her closer, "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too, wish you didn't have to go back to the fleet."

"I wont be gone long, I promise."

"I'm holding you to that."

* * *

Shepard walked into the port side cargo bay, the Prothean on his knees, surrounded. "What's going on?"

"Sorry Ma'am, protocol."

"He wont be trouble, will he?"

"That depends on you," Javik gripped Shepard's arms, "So it has begun."

Shepard signalled for security to leave the room, "It has."

"You have female infants gestating."

Shepard nodded.

"One isn't Human, Quarian."

"You're good."

"You have fear in you."

"I do, I wouldn't be a good mother, if I didn't."

Shepard left Javik after their talk, finding Liara in the mess hall, "Well..he's different."

Liara nodded, "Fascinating, but yes, very different."

Traynor's voice interrupted over the comm, "Captain, Admiral Shala'Raan is calling over the QEC."

"I'll take it in the comm room." Shepard headed to the comm, "Admiral Raan, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Shepard, it pains me to tell you this. A shuttle carrying Kal'Reegar went missing while travelling to Palaven. A Turian vessel found the wreckage, it was shot down over Palaven. I am so sorry Shepard."

Shepard ended the call without another word, collapsing to the floor of the comm room. She let out an inhuman cry, glad the War room was empty. Her head sank to the floor, inconsolable cries filling the small space.

Moments later Tali, ran into the comm room with Liara. They sat down with her, stroking her hair, letting her cry it out until she fell asleep.

James entered, "I'll carry her to bed."

Shepard woke up hours later, she called for Kal, desperately, realising he wasn't there. Kaidan walked into her quarters, "Shepard, I'm so sorry," Kaidan sat next to Shepard on the bed.

Shepard threw herself into his arms, just wanting someone to hold her, "Why does it hurt so much?"

"Because you love him," Kaidan stroked her hair, leaning his cheek on the top of her head. He felt the sobs start again. He rocked her gently, soothing her cries.

Shepard pulled away slightly to look at him, "Thank you," She kissed him, her lips trying to part his. Briefly their tongues tasted each other, until a disgusted Shepard pulled away, "I'm sorry."

Kaidan settled her into bed, "It's OK, you're grieving, you didn't mean it."

Shepard fell asleep again, guilt eating away at her for kissing Kaidan, she wanted Kal back, she wanted to feel him again, to kiss him again.

* * *

Shepard threw herself back into her Captain role, she allowed herself a week to sleep and cry, she couldn't give herself more time. More time, meant more thinking about the life they would never have. It broke her heart knowing their daughters would never know their father.

Garrus started to worry about her state of mind, she had started taking more risks, running ahead before everyone else. She barely spoke to people, and if she did, it was to issue orders.

He walked to the cockpit, "Joker, I'm worried about Shepard."

"Yeah, she told Admiral Hackett to go fuck himself."

"She ripped his name from the memorial wall and broke it."

"Ask Tali, she might have some Quarian ritual or something, let Shepard say goodbye properly."

Kaidan appeared behind them, "I might have to relieve her of duty. Admiral Hackett is questioning her stability."

Joker scoffed, "She's just lost the man she loves, while pregnant with his daughters. I think she can be forgiven for being a little unstable."

"Maybe Cortez can talk to her, they're quite close."

"EDI, where is Shepard?"

"In her quarters, Jeff."

"Cortez, go and talk to Shepard, she needs someone. Even if she doesn't know it."

Cortez got to her quarters, EDI immediately granting him access. He walked in, his heart breaking for his CO, who was sitting on the floor next to the bed, hugging her knees.

He approached her, "Shepard, come on the floor isn't good in your condition," Cortez lifted her up, settling her on the bed.

Shepard got up and sat on the sofa, "I cant be in that bed without him."

Cortez sat next to Shepard, putting an arm around her, "Shepard, I know it hurts, but you cant keep taking risks, it's not just you at risk any more."

"I know, I just wonder how I'm gonna cope without him."

"You don't need to cope right now, you have us to support you. Maybe you should visit the fleet, see his family. They'd probably want to see you."

"I haven't heard from them at all, in fact they seem to be actively avoiding me."

"They're grieving too, I'm sure they will contact you soon."

"I didn't even get to tell him, he has daughters."

Cortez pulled Shepard to him, her head settling in his lap. He stroked her hair until he heard her gentle snores, carefully manoeuvring himself of the sofa, trying not to wake her up. He sensed something was being kept secret from Shepard and it he wanted to know what. He left her quarters, heading straight for Liara. If anyone could dig up information, it was Liara.

* * *

Tali sat in the engineering sub deck, reading the email she had just received. She made a call to Shala'Raan as instructed.

"Admiral Raan, What's going on?"

"Are you alone?"

"Yes."

"You must not tell Shepard, what I'm about to tell you."

"OK, Admiral."

Admiral Raan explained the situation, it was not a pretty one. Shepard would be crushed knowing it was being kept from her.

Tali was equally disgusted, angry that she would have to keep this quiet from Shepard, knowing how heartbroken Shepard is.

"How could you do this to her Raan? After everything she has done for us. She is heartbroken Admiral, what you're doing is just plan cruel."

"I know, Tali. We didn't have choice."

"There's always a choice Raan. Unfortunately, you've picked a bad one."


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Notes: Thanks again for views and reviews.**

**I would appreciate more reviews. They make me giddy and happy.**

* * *

**I'll work on that Ma'am**

Admiral Raan ended the call with Tali. She knew Tali was right, they are being very cruel to Shepard. Raan knew Shepard probably could handle the truth, it was Kal's choice that she shouldn't know and they merely respected his wishes.

Raan walked to the quarantine room, "Doctor, how are they?"

"The disease is spreading, its more advanced in Kal'Reegar. I think he was infected first and then infected the others. He keeps talking about the Human."

"I know. She thinks he's dead, I hate having to lie to her."

"You can talk to them, just press that console," The doctor walked away, giving the Admiral space.

"Gerrel, Nara, Koris. How are you feeling?"

Gerrel approached the window, "Awful. Any luck finding the cure?"

"No, there doesn't seem to be one."

Kal approached the window, "Admiral, how is Lily?"

"She's devastated Reegar. I beg you to reconsider, she might be able to help."

"No, I don't want her seeing me like this."

"Reegar, it's Shepard. You think she hasn't seen a plethora of horrors in her life. At least, think of your Daughters."

"Daughters," Kal felt his tears fall, "It's too late for me, I don't want Lily to have this memory of me."

"Tali'Zorah knows, she wont be able to keep it secret from Shepard for long. I know you want to protect her, but she needs the truth.

"My decision is final, Admiral."

Admiral Raan left the quarantine zone, she felt awful about lying to Shepard. She hoped when Shepard found out, she could forgive them.

* * *

Steve Cortez entered Liara's room, looking around at all the monitors, "Liara, I need your help."

"What do you need, Steve?"

"There's something strange about Kal's death. I get the feeling Shepard isn't being told the whole story."

"I'm glad you think so, Tali had an email an hour ago, instructing her to call Admiral Raan and to make sure she was alone when she did."

"So the Quarians are definitely hiding something."

"Primarch Victus might be able to help us. It was the Turians who found the shuttle?"

"Yeah, contact him. He'll know if they found a Quarian shuttle or not."

Liara contacted the Primarch, who was surprised to have a call from the Normandy, "Dr T'Soni, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Primarch, did you find a Quarian shuttle or at least the wreckage of one?"

"We had an influx of Quarian marines, the shuttle was firmly intact. Can I ask why you're enquiring about the Quarians?"

"Was a Kal'Reegar one of those Marines?"

"Yes, he was injured, he had been evacuated back to the fleet."

"Thank you, Primarch. You have been most helpful."

"What is going on, Dr T'Soni?"

"Admiral Shala'Raan told Shepard, Kal'Reegar was in a shuttle, shot down over Palaven. Turian Military found the wreckage, no survivors."

Primarch Victus fluttered his mandibles in confusion, "I assure you, that is not the case. If it was, I'd have sent my condolences to Shepard, personally."

"Thank you, Primarch."

The Primarch nodded with respect, "Any time. I will do anything to aid Shepard, she has earned more than a handful of favours from me."

Liara ended the call, walking out of office, heading to the main battery, "Garrus, Quarians are hiding something, I want to know what that is."

"I'll talk to Tali."

"She definitely knows something."

Kaidan organised for the engineers to leave engineering so Garrus could talk to Tali freely.

Garrus entered engineering, looking around to make sure it was empty, "Tali, can we talk?"

"Oh, of course?"

"Tali, we know the Quarians are hiding something from Shepard. Don't try to deny it, we already know, the shuttle was not shot down over Palaven."

Tali sighed, "Something has happened."

"What is it, Tali?"

Tali put her head to her hands, "He was infected with a virus, he's being turned into a husk. He didn't want Shepard to see him like that."

Garrus stood shocked, "Shepard could help, she'd move the galaxy to save him. We have to tell her."

"I know, but she's gonna so angry at him."

"He should have thought about that."

Tali hugged Garrus, "I'll tell her, explain why he did it."

Tali got in the lift, pressing the button for the top floor. She agonized over how to break this deception to her, this wasn't gonna be easy.

The lift doors opened, EDI allowing direct entry to Shepard's quarters. Shepard was at her desk working away, oblivious to Tali's presence.

"Shepard, can we talk?"

Shepard jumped, "Oh, OK."

"There's no easy way to tell you this. Kal isn't dead."

Shepard's heart stopped beating momentarily, "What? Why would Raan tell me he was."

Tali hesitated. "Because he asked her too."

Tears formed in her eyes, "Why would he do that to me?"

"He made it to Palaven. He was injured. On his return, they realised, he had been infected with a virus, it's slowly turning him into a husk. He didn't want you to have that memory of him."

Shepard let out a cry, "I could have helped him. Why would he willingly want to leave me."

"He wanted to save you from that pain."

Shepard slammed her fist down on the desk, "I'm already in pain. How dare he do this to me."

Tali moved back a little "I know your angry, but he did it with the best intentions."

"Well he fucked that up."

"I know."

"Joker, head to the Veil, now."

The pilot gulped at the harshness in her voice, "Aye Aye, Ma'am."

* * *

Raan stood on the bridge on the Tonbay, deliberating on what to do. A lieutenant interrupted her thoughts, "Admiral Raan, SSV Normandy has entered the system. They are heading this way.

"Let me know when they are ready to dock. Direct them to the Rayya," Raan took a shuttle to the Moreh, she had to warn Kal. She rushed down the corridor, passing Xen and Zorah.

"Raan, what's going on?" Zorah asked.

"Rael, Shepard knows."

Xen looked visibly worried, Shepard was a destructive force when angry, "How?"

"Tali must have told her."

"Shala, I told you, telling Tali would be a mistake."

"Yes, but she had a right to know."

The Moreh Captain interrupted the Admirals, "Admiral Xen, the Normandy is threatening to fire on the Rayya if we don't tell them, where Kal'Reegar is."

"Dammit," Raan muttered a few choice words under her breath.

"Raan, would Shepard really open fire?" Rael'Zorah questioned, his face showing he already knew the answer.

An indignant Xen, pointed an accusing finger at Raan, "Sort it out, I don't want her firing on my ship either."

"Xen, tell Captain Danna to let the ship dock and have Shepard escorted to the Moreh."

Xen nodded before heading to the bridge.

Raan walked to the quarantine zone with Rael'Zorah, "Reegar. Shepard's here."

Kal appeared at the window, "What. How did she find out?"

"I think Tali may have told her," Looked to her left to see Shepard storming towards them.

Shepard stopped at the window, looking at Kal with a mixtures of emotions. Ultimately, anger won, she slammed her palm against the window, making everyone wince. She walked away without another glance.

Kal banged against the window, frantically calling her back, "Lily, please."

Shepard stood against the wall, furiously wiping tears away, "Raan, I wanna talk to him privately."

"Of course."

Shepard didn't know what to say to Kal, when they were finally alone. She paced the hallway outside of his room, "Why, Kal?"

"I wanted to protect you."

"Your stupidity has lost me a week, in which I could have spent finding a cure."

"Earth is your priority."

Shepard slammed her hand against the window, "Fuck Earth."

"Lily."

"Don't you Lily me. I've had to grieve you once, I might have to do it again. I have been so torn apart, I've done things, I'm utterly ashamed of."

"Like what?"

"Told Admiral Hackett, to go fuck himself. I've been rude to my crew. I kissed Kaidan."

"What!"

"Don't you start on me for that. I spent 24 hours crying solid. I just wanted you back with me. I cant even sleep in our bed."

Kal's head sunk down, he sighed, "Are you and Kaidan, together?"

Shepard gave Kal an angry glare, "You think I could move on that easily. Your irreplaceable Kal."

"What happens now?"

"I'll find a cure to save your stupid ass. Maybe we can get back to something once this war is over," Shepard turned to leave.

"Lily, wait"

Shepard stopped and turn to him, "What?"

"I know what I did was wrong. But you're my whole life and I wanted to protect my family, you and our daughters. Seeing me as a Husk, that wasn't a memory I wanted you to have."

Shepard moved to the window, resting her forehead on it, "Kal, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

Kal rested his head against hers with the glass separating them, "I guess, I'm still in awe of the things you do. But just because you don't need protecting, doesn't mean I'll stop wanting too."

"I know, I just can't forgive you yet."

"I'll do anything to earn it."

"I have to go, we have a Cerberus facility to raid."

"Please, just let me know your OK."

Shepard smiled sadly, before walking away.

It hurt Kal to watch her leave. She was going to find him a cure, but it would take more to earn her trust again.

* * *

Miranda handed Shepard a data pad, "You might want this Shepard."

"What is it?"

"A cure for your Quarian lover."

"How did you know?"

"Liara told me."

Shepard gave her friend a hug, "Thanks Miranda."

"I'm glad I made the decision to repair your reproductive system."

"You did that?"

"Yeah, I thought you deserved a second chance."

"Thank you, for anything. Now go take care of Oriana."

When Shepard got back into the Normandy, she instructed Liara to send the details of the cure to the fleet. She would go back and see Kal soon, but first, she needed to better understand his motives for his deception.

She called Steve up to her quarters, if anyone understood loss, it was Steve and she needed his wisdom.

Steve entered her quarters, carrying a small package, "You wanted to see me, Shepard."

Shepard patted the bed next to her, "Yeah, I need to understand his motives for lying to me."

Steve joined her on the bed, "Shepard, he didn't want you to see him as a Husk. You've seen more than most people. How would you feel seeing the man you love, as a Husk?"

"I get that, I do."

"Shepard, people think he's not good enough for you. I know you don't feel that way, but people have sent him messages telling him as such."

"What, he never told me that."

"He thought you didn't need to know. He just wanted to protect his girls. Kal loves you, more than I've ever seen someone love another."

"When we did missions together, he'd always place himself in front of me slightly, almost taking point."

"He did his duty, protecting his CO and protecting the woman he loves."

"I need his forgiveness too. For kissing Kaidan."

"I'm sure he knows you didn't mean it."

"I don't know, he's not a fan of Kaidan."

Steve smiled at Shepard, "Get some sleep, we got a leviathan to find tomorrow," Steve rubbed her wriggling bump. Putting the box on the bed, winking before leaving her quarters.

Shepard opened the box, smiling at the contents. She rubbed her ever-growing bump, "I know, we'll see Daddy soon."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Authors Notes: Big thanks to those who have reviewed this story. I'm eternally grateful to you all.**_

* * *

**I'll work on that, Ma'am**

Kal sat in the armour of the Moreh, cleaning weapons, trying to avoid questions from his fellow Marines about Shepard. He was missing her, missing her so much it was hurting, not knowing where she is.

A fellow Marine approach Kal, "Reegar, there's a call for you. He called himself Admiral Anderson."

"That's Shepard's superior."

"Take it in the comm room."

Kal walked into the comm room, spotting the imposing from of Anderson, "Admiral, this is a surprise."

"I heard you and Shepard are having issues."

"You could say that."

"I understand why you did it. Shepard is like a daughter to me, I have an overwhelming urge to protect her at times."

"Even though she doesn't need it."

"She may not need it, but she needs a reminder that someone is on her side."

"I'm always on her side."

"I have a gift for Shepard on the Citadel, my apartment. I want Shepard to have a place to unwind, and when this war is over, a place where you both, can live with the girls."

"So what do I need to do?"

"Can you get to the Citadel?"

"Yeah."

"Go to the apartment. Make it a home for her, do the nursery. Admiral Hackett has left a credit chit, payment for your services to the Alliance. Hackett will then order her to the Citadel for the Normandy refit."

"I will do that. Thank you, Admiral."

"You've made her happier than I've ever seen her before. She can be frustrating and stubborn, but she loves you, she just needs reassurance you feel the same."

Admiral Anderson winked at Kal before ending the call.

A few days later, Kal was standing in the impressive apartment. He smiled at the possibility of making happy memories with his girls. He imagined Shepard sitting on the sofa, two little girls either side of her, listening to every word of a story.

He explored the apartment, he found a room perfect for a nursery. Over the next couple of weeks, he worked day and night to make the apartment a home for Shepard. He admired his handiwork, waiting for Shepard to arrive. He left a small box on the bed, taking the contents out, taking it to the nursery.

* * *

When Shepard got to Silversun Strip, she was a little in awe of all the bright lights and money being thrown around. She explored the strip, she found herself liking it, the babies certainly liked it, judging by their moving around eagerly.

She eventually found Tiberius Towers. The door to the apartment opened, revealing the vast space, beautifully decorated. Shepard noticed the console by the door was flashing, she wondered who would be calling.

She pressed the button, Anderson coming into view, "Anderson?"

"Shepard, you look great."

Shepard laughed, "I feel very heavy."

Anderson returned the laughter, "My grand babies causing you trouble are they?"

"Grand babies?"

"You're the closest thing I have to a child. Watching you grow into who are now, it makes me proud."

Shepard felt her hormones kick in, tears falling down her face. "Then you better keep your ass alive, Callie and Ashley will be really mad if you don't."

"Hey now, no crying. There's someone in the apartment who wants to see you. Lily, he loves you, forgive him."

Shepard ended the call, searching around the apartment. She walked into the nursery, bursting into tears. Kal appeared from the bathroom, "You like it?"

Shepard struggled to find the words, "You did this?"

"Yeah, gotta get ready for our girls."

Shepard didn't say anything, so Kal moved towards her, "Lily, I know, I did wrong, but I only wanted to protect you. Everyone says you don't need protecting, but you want to feel protected sometimes."

"Kal, it hurt they would lie to me, but the more I think about it, the more I realise, I would have done the same thing."

Kal put his arms out to her, "My arms used to be your favourite place."

Shepard stepped into his embrace, resting her head on his shoulder "They still are."

"I love you, Lily," he whispered as he tightened his arms around her."

"I love you too."

"Does this mean you'll marry me?"

"Is that an official proposal?" Shepard looked over to one of the cribs, something sparkly, hung off the mobile over the crib. She left Kal's arms, walking over to the crib, reaching out for the small item, it dropped into her hand.

"Yes, it is."

Shepard placed the ring on her finger, it fit perfectly, even with the expansion of most parts of her body. She turned to Kal, launching at him, lips crashing on lips. Somehow they ended up on the floor, without their lips parting.

As they came up for air, Kal found his words, "Is that a yes?"

"Shut up, Marine."

Kal chuckled, "Yes, Ma'am."

The fervent kissing resumed, Shepard pulled at his clothes, yanking his shirt over his head. Kal unzipped her hoodie, sliding it off her shoulders and pulling it off her arms. He slipped his hands under her vest top, caressing the bump, mesmerized by the wriggling underneath his palms. Kal needed to see Shepard naked, to enjoy the beauty of her impending motherhood.

Shepard got up, stripping the rest of her clothes off, "Come on then, Marine, we have beds to test out."

Kal watched Shepard leave the nursery as he got up from the floor, he ran out the room, chasing Shepard, "Not fair, I'm not as fast any more," Shepard laughed as she ran faster.

Kal got to the room to find Shepard laying in the middle of the bed, "Strip Marine," She demanded.

Kal folded his arms across his chest, "Make me, Captain."

Shepard gave her lover a dangerous smirk, "Oooo, a challenge. I love a challenge," Shepard got off the bed, walking to Kal, stopping nose to nose with him. Shepard's hands roamed across his chest, "You know, it's a good job you had a mask on all those years, some other woman, might have got you before I did."

"I was waiting for you."

"And now, you are all mine."

"I am, always."

"No Quarian woman interest you?"

"Not enough to settle down. Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure."

"I've been a secret admirer of yours since Saren."

"Oh, now I get it, you nearly died on Noveria as a rouse to get me to rescue you. I bet Han'Gerrel was in on it."

Kal let his hands roam across her ass, "You've rumbled me."

"Can I let you in on a secret?"

"Enlightenment me."

"Haestrom, I wanted to rock your world. Never seen a man welding a rocket launcher, looking so sexy."

"That's why Vega calls me, Rocket."

"I can think of another reason for that," Shepard got to her knees, hooking her fingers over the hem of Kal's pants, she yanked them down, freeing his erection. Shepard sent Kal a look that nearly brought about his undoing.

Kal watched her as his length disappeared into her mouth, her beautiful blue-grey eyes looking up at him, "Lily, I need to be in you," Kal helped Shepard up, leading her to the bed. He laid on the bed, pulling Shepard on top of him, guiding her lips to his own. They lost themselves to the kisses, hands exploring known territory.

Shepard pulled away, lowering herself on to his length, guiding him in slowly, "Gods, I've missed this," She breathed out, rolling her hips back and forth.

Kal watched as the rode him, she was so utterly sexy, he knew he wasn't gonna last. He rubbed his hands over the bump, watching her gloriously pregnant form, moving like fluid. He moved one hand in between her legs, finding the tiny pink nub, stroking it lazily, making her whimper.

Shepard felt her orgasm building, her core started to pulsate under Kal's deft fingers. She moved faster, pushing her palms down on his chest for support, her nails scraping along his skin. Her cries become louder as she reached her undoing, crying out his name, muttering something in Khelish.

Kal pulled Shepard to his chest, holding her tight as he spilled into her, her walls milking his length. They laid together connected, as their orgasms faded and sleep slowly began taking over them. They shifted slightly, into a more comfortable position, falling into an exhausted bliss, happy being together again, letting the past go.

* * *

Kal woke early, convinced he'd been dreaming about Shepard. He moved slightly, hearing a gentle whimpered protest.

"Too early," she whispered, Kal wrapped his arms around her, earning a happy little sigh.

Hours later, Kal woke to an empty bed, music filling the vast apartment, with someone singing along to the tune. He ventured out of bed, pulling on some pants, walking down the stairs by their bedroom, stepping lightly, hoping not to alert Shepard to his presence. When he got to the entrance of the kitchen, placed himself just so, to get a view of Shepard. He watched her, delighting in how happy and care free she looked. Shepard turned to look at him, poking her tongue out at him.

Kal chuckled, walking behind her, wrapping his arms around her, "Good morning."

"Morning. I'm making breakfast, I plan to dazzle you with multi species culinary talents."

"You already dazzle me. What shall we do today?"

"Joker has invited me to dinner, so we have that. Til then, we can just laze about watching crap TV."

"You can show me your extensive collection of 20th and 21st century films."

"We have time for a few before dinner."

Kal pulled Shepard closer, her bump poking into his stomach, "I've missed you."

"I missed you. Are we ok, after what I did?"

"Yeah, I know you weren't in the right place, it was my fault."

"Good, because I love you so much. I could never want anyone else."

"Lily, I want to thank you."

"For what?"

"After the death of my squad on Noveria, I really suffered a crisis of confidence. Fighting next to you, it give me a new strength."

"You make me happy, hopeful."

"Lets get back into bed. You can show me some Earth culture."

Shepard and Kal waited for their guests to arrive for the party. Joker had talked Shepard into it, after finding out she had a clone.

Kal massaged her shoulders, "You ok?"

"Yeah, not everyday you find out you have a clone. Although there was a huge perk"

"What was that?"

"Seeing you in formal clothes, it took great restraint to not jump you in the middle of the casino."

"I felt the same way seeing you in that dress. Men couldn't stop looking at you."

"She pissed me off. All the things she said about you, bitch had to be put down."

"We can forget about her now, she's dead."

The door to the apartment slid open, "That's our guests."

Kal greeted the guests, Jack giving him a once over, "Shepard, you still banging the Quarian then."

"No Jack, he just a human in disguise."

Garrus nudged Jack, "They in love Jack, look it up."

"Shut up ugly."

When the party got in full swing, Shepard lost Kal for a while to Zaeed, Javik, Wrex and Garrus talking about tactics. She sat on the stairs, listening to the laughter and jokes of her friends.

Tali sat next to her, "You ok, Shepard?"

"Yeah, just enjoying the night."

"When the reapers are gone, we can truly celebrate."

"I'll be rather busy," Shepard laughed pointing to her stomach.

Tali stroked the bump, "You'll be a great mother."

"Will I?"

"The best."

"Thanks Tali."

Shepard explored the apartment checking on her guests. She found Grunt asleep in the shower, she laughed turning off the water, leaving Grunt to sleep it off.

She walked into the downstairs bedroom, finding Tali and Garrus in a comprising position on the bed. She smirked, watching them spring apart, uttering the lamest of excuses.

"It's about time. I was thinking, I was gonna have to meddle in the name of love."

"Thanks Shepard."

"You take care of her Vakerian, or I'll tell the big bad Admiral."

"You wouldn't."

"I might," Shepard teased, leaving the new lovers alone.

In the early hours, Shepard and Kal crawled into bed, exhausted, "That was a good night."

Kal snuggled up to Shepard, "It was. We have one thing the Reapers cant break."

"What's that?"

"An unbreakable bond."

Shepard smiled, "Yeah, they've followed me to hell and back. Nothing could shake their loyalty."

"You fail to realise Lily, you have your own gravitational pull. People are just drawn to you."

"I'll never understand why."

"It'd take too long to explain."

"I'll take your word for it."

Kal chuckled, dimming the lights in the room. He listened a while, to Shepard's contented breathing. Life was good, when the Reapers are gone, life would be perfect.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: Thanks again for reviewing.**

* * *

**I'll work on that, Ma'am**

_Are we ready..._

Shepard sat surrounded by data pads, agonizing over every single detail. She huffed out an annoyed sigh, pushing the data pads away.

Kal walked into their quarters, noticing her mood, sitting next to her on the bed, "We're ready Lily."

"Are we?"

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close, "You've done the most amazing things. As a result, you have a massive fleet, fighting under one banner."

"I'm scared, Kal."

"I know, but that fear will drive you, you'll see this through."

"If I didn't have you, I'd have never have got this far."

"You would have, you're unstoppable."

"I'm not, I just have incredible people to keep me going."

"You should get some rest, we have Cronus station in the morning."

"I'm glad I have you with me."

"Are you up for this? your 26 weeks pregnant."

"Yeah, I have to finish this. Chakwas says I'm fine. On Earth, I have to be prepared to send you into the fire, although it terrifies me."

"If you do, I'll never give in until we are together again."

"I love you so much, I cant bear the thought of life without you."

"You'll never have too."

"Lets get some sleep. If these two girls allow it."

Shepard laid asleep for a little while, wondering if she'd ever hear Kal's soft snores again. She knew the galaxy had one last thing to throw at her, she just didn't know what.

_Shepard approached the coffin, reaching out to open the lid. At first she couldn't tell who was laying in it. She looked around, hearing her name being called, she recognised the voices. Thane, Mordin, Legion, Ashley and Pressly all called out to her. _

_Shepard turned to see Thane, "Thane, I'm sorry..."_

"_Do not apologise, Siha."_

"_Why are you here?"_

"_To tell you, beware the past," Thane disappeared._

_Shepard turned around, looking down into the coffin..._

Shepard sat bolt upright, panting, tears streaming down her face.

Kal stirred next to her, "Another nightmare?"

"Yeah, hold me, please."

Kal pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair, trying to soothe Shepard's sobs, he chose not to ask about it. He knew if she didn't tell him herself, she didn't want to talk about it.

* * *

Shepard stood in the comm room, thinking about Cronus station. What she had learned really bothered her, questioning if she really was herself.

Garrus walked in, leaning against the wall, arms crossed, "Stop it, Shepard."

"What."

"Doubting if you're really Shepard. Kal told me it bothered you."

"Just seeing it Garrus, makes me standing here feel so unnatural."

"It's not, you being here is right. Don't let your brain think otherwise."

"Kal's worried about me again."

Garrus chuckled, "That man is always worried about you. I wouldn't improve so much, if he wasn't."

A short laugh escaped Shepard's lips, before her face dropped, "I'm so scared Garrus."

Garrus moved closer to his friend, placing his hands on her shoulders, "It's ok to be scared. It will get you through. Now go and kick some reaper ass."

"Garrus, thank you for sticking by me."

"No Shepard without Vakerian."

"You keep him safe, Garrus."

"I will," The friends embraced before laughing at each other.

* * *

Shepard got to the FOB, standing at the map of central London, "Everyone, patch in, I want to be in communication with everyone at all times."

Everyone switched to the same channel as Shepard, nodding to her in confirmation.

"I want the Garrus, Kal and STG sniper force in Big Ben. Be Hammerhead's eyes in the sky, eliminate anything that shouldn't be there. Mako, led by James. I want you down in the underground, try to find a path around to the other side. If there is, run for the beam from that side. Hammerhead, led by Kaidan. I want you taking the direct path, Major Coats and his unit will help you."

Shepard sighed, "I hate the fact, that I will be here directing the battle, instead of fighting beside you, but in my condition, I'll be more of a hindrance than a help. I just want you to know, I'm proud of all of you. I'm grateful to say that I've had the greatest of people at my side during this fight. Make sure you all come back, otherwise I'll make Miranda bring you back so I can kill you myself," Everyone laughed with her.

"Lola, I speak for us all. It's been an honour to be with you. We aren't just a crew, we are a family. It's been a good ride, I hope the journey doesn't stop yet."

Garrus patted Vega's shoulder, "It wont. Once the Reapers are gone, we can finally do some living."

"And party," Wrex added.

Shepard smiled, "Oh, we gonna cause some real chaos when this is over."

The group separated, Shepard looking at the destruction of a beautiful city. She felt loving arms surround her, "You better keep your ass alive."

"I will. I want to see our daughters grow."

"What do you think of Earth?"

"Its beautiful, even know."

"I spent a lot of time in London before I signed up for the Alliance."

"When this is over, you can show me some more of Earth."

Shepard sighed, "You better move out. Stay safe, please."

Kal kissed her tenderly, "I'll be back soon."

Shepard watched him leave, as Anderson appeared at her side, "I may never see him again."

Anderson put his arm around her, "You will, just keep the faith."

"We have to win this."

"We will win this."

"Anderson, thank you for being there all these years."

Anderson stroked her hair, "You've come along way from the naughty ten-year old, you once were."

"It's thanks you that I'm where I am now. If you hadn't got me fostered by your brother, who knows where I'd be."

"I wanted to foster you myself, but it wouldn't have been fair. Did you have a happy childhood with us?"

"The best. I did consider changing my name to Anderson, but since my plan was to join the Alliance, I didn't wanna outshine you."

Anderson laughed, "You did anyway. I'm proud of you, Lily."

"Thank you. Lets win this war."

"_Lily, Come in?"_

"Reading you, go ahead Kal."

"_A Reaper just landed a few blocks east of your location, over."_

"Understood, what's your status? Over."

"_Firing on anything that moves, awaiting new orders, over."_

"Sit tight Kal, Shepard out."

"Shepard, move the snipers to for another push to the Beam." Anderson order.

"Kal, come in."

"_Reading you, Lily, over?"_

"Make a push to the beam, over."

"_Understood. Reegar out."_

"Incoming beam, everybody down," A marine shouted.

Shepard dived to her knees, Anderson using himself to shield her, as the beam hit the building, rocking the foundations.

"That was close," Shepard said in feared amazement.

"Yeah. You ok Shepard?"

"Yeah."

Anderson helped Shepard up, checking on the other Marines.

"Lets get down there Anderson," Shepard and Anderson left the FOB heading to the beam.

"Shepard, everyone is distracted, maybe we can sneak into the beam."

"Come on."

Anderson and Shepard made it to beam. Shepard heard a gunshot close behind her, looking at Anderson who was clutching his stomach. Shepard turned behind her, she recoiled in horror.

"Do you remember me, Lily?"

Shepard looked at the half husk, half human form in front of her, "Instructor Quinn. You look monstrous," Shepard kneeled down, applying medi-gel to Anderson's wound.

Quinn grabbed Shepard pulling her towards the beam, Anderson tried in vain to reach her, "It's you they want, Lily. Time to sacrifice yourself, instead of everyone else."

Shepard and Quinn went through the beam, Shepard landing with a bump. Quinn wasn't in sight. Shepard got up, her throat tender, where Quinn had grabbed her. She struggled not to vomit at the sight of all the bodies, scattered around her.

She walked toward the door at the opposite end of the room. She was greeted by a large chasm, she walked slowly towards the entrance across a bridge.

Shepard heard shouting at she approached, It was Quinn and the illusive man, fighting. A gun shot made her jump, pulling out her small weapon, she continued.

She watched Quinn and Illusive man turn into husks, she granted them an act of mercy, shooting them both in the head.

She pressed the button, to open the arm of the citadel. A VI appeared behind her, "Victory?

"You are catalyst, you must finish this."

"I thought the citadel was the catalyst."

"No, it is merely the amplifier. You understood our message, you know how to stop the harvest, I warn you, its possible the energy might kill you."

Shepard prepared to fire the crucible, Kal's voice broke through on the comm, _"Lily, come in."_

"Kal, oh god, go ahead."

"_It's too late for me. My leg is broken and we are being overrun."_

"I'm on the Citadel, preparing the Crucible. It will probably kill me Kal."

"_I love you, Lily. I'm sorry we never got to hold each other again."_

"I love you too, Kal. I hate that I'm taking the babies with me."

"_At least, we'll be together. I'll meet you at the bar."_

Shepard let her tears ago, "You bet your ass you will."

Shepard fired the crucible, consumed by a bright light. Her world went dark, and she fell into nothingness.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Authors Notes: Apologies for an incoherence, wrote most of this, while drinking Southern Comfort.**_

_**Also thanks again for those who have said lovely things about this story. Much love to ya.**_

**And I've got more reviews for a single story than before, so thank you again.**

* * *

**I'll work on that, Ma'am**

"Shepard!"

"Shhhhhhhhh..." Shepard choked out a hacking cough.

"Shepard can you hear me?"

"Yes, stop hollering."

"Anderson, she's ok."

Shepard opened her eyes, Anderson hovering over her, "You scared the crap out of me, Shepard. What the hell was that asshole doing?"

"Where's Kal?"

"I don't know. Garrus, Kal, James, Javik, Liara, Kaidan and Tali are all MIA."

"Maybe they're together."

"Maybe."

"My head hurts so bad."

"It could be a lot worse, you've been under that rubble for four hours."

"The beam?"

"It exploded, right after something was come back through it. I'm guessing that was you."

"I only remember a bright light then nothing."

"Cortez will be here soon. You're being moved to Colchester General Hospital."

"Find him for me, Anderson."

Anderson stroked her hair, kissing her forehead, "I will."

Anderson watched as Shepard was loaded into the shuttle, "We have the Normandy ground team to find. Fire squad, check the underground, walk the tunnels. 206th Battalion, search the buildings."

Anderson watched a shuttle land, Quarians piling out, "Admirals, I presume?"

"I'm Rael'Zorah, they said my daughter was missing."

"Yes, along with her squad members."

"Admiral, How is Shepard?" Raan asked, worried.

"Leg is messed up, ugly head wound. Worried about Kal'Reegar."

"We have teams ready to help search for survivors. We are in no hurry to go home."

"Thank you, Admiral."

Shepard laid in the hospital bed, hopeless over Kal's survival. She thought back to the dream she had, Kal lying broken in the coffin. It haunted her knowing, that it might become real.

Admiral Hackett walked in the room, "Shepard, glad you're in one piece."

Shepard just scoffed.

"They'll find him, Shepard. How are the babies?"

"Fine."

"I have bad news."

"Story of my life."

"The Normandy has damaged. Lost all of its port side wing."

"Are the crew ok?"

"Yeah, they're fine."

"Admiral, can you go away. I'm not in the mood to deal with any more shit."

Hackett squeezed her hand affectionately before leaving.

Shepard gave into her tears, crying herself to sleep, hoping to never wake up again.

* * *

Kaidan, James and Garrus pulled Kal from the rubble that had him trapped. Kal groaned in agony, "It's my leg."

Kaidan strapped up his leg, trying to keep it stable, "Just rest Kal."

"Just leave it," Kaidan left Kal alone, understanding Kal's grief.

"Where are we?" Tali asked Kaidan.

"Embankment, I think."

"Lets try and rest, we can dig ourselves out in the morning," Garrus pulled Tali to him protectively.

Kaidan stayed up, hoping to talk to Kal. He sat next to Kal, "That was a gutsy thing you did."

"I'm the reason we are trapped."

"You're the reason we are still alive."

"Rather not be alive."

"Kal, don't count her out."

"We've been doomed from the start."

"Kal, deep down, do you think she dead?"

"No."

"Then she's not."

"I was jealous of you."

"Why?"

"I don't know. You've been intimate."

"One time, years ago. It was just a pity thing."

"And the kiss recently?"

"Shepard was devastated. You and the girls are the only thing that kept her going."

Kal let out a whimpered cry, "I need to know, my girls are ok."

Kaidan squeezed his shoulder, "Trust me, they're fine."

* * *

The five Admirals walked into Shepard's room, finding her staring out of the window. She didn't acknowledge their presence.

"Shepard, they are doing everything possible to find Kal," Raan soothed.

Shepard murmured in response.

"His family would like to see you."

"He contacted me. He said his leg was broken and they were being overrun," Shepard whimpered, choking back the tears, "I don't wanna have to live without him."

Dr Chakwas came in, "Time to go Admirals, Shepard needs peace and quiet."

Before the Admirals left, Raan squeezed Shepard's hand, "They'll find him, he's a survivor and he has you and your daughters to survive for."

"Thank you, Admiral."

Anderson walked into the room, Shepard instantly reaching out to him. He pulled her to him, letting her cry it out, "Shhhhh, it'll be ok."

Shepard cried into his chest, "I just want him back."

"I know, baby girl, I know."

Shepard fell asleep in Anderson's arms. He settled her down, leaving the room, with a stronger resolve to find Kal.

_Shepard wake up on the floor of a tube station. She knew the London tubes well, although she didn't recognise this one._

_She got up, looking around, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. No damage, no bodies, no evidence of war._

_Shepard find a sign, written on it the word "Embankment"._

"_Shepard," a voice whispered._

"_Kal," Shepard turned around, trying to find the source of the whisper._

_Something fell to the floor, a clattering noise filling the peace. Shepard jumped, she saw the sign on the floor, picking it up, the word, "Embankment" shone like it was speaking to her._

Shepard woke up, confused, "Embankment" she whispered.

* * *

Vega joined the group exhausted, fingers bleeding, covered in dirt and sweat, "The rubble has piled deep on the entrance, we aren't getting out that way."

Kaidan looked over to Kal, "We need to get out of here, he needs medical attention. I'm worried about Steve."

"How long has it been, since the shooting stopped?" Liara asked.

"I estimate, 7 hours," Javik replied.

Tali sighed, "I wonder if they have found Shepard."

"I'm sure they have," Garrus wrapped his arm around her.

"Since the shooting has stopped, I think we can say Shepard succeeded."

Garrus stroked Tali's arm, "We all knew she would, Tali."

"We should rest, we gotta find another way out," Kaidan gently advised.

Kal comforted himself with his memories of Shepard, he needed to touch her, smell her, just feel her warmth. He fell asleep with Shepard on his mind.

_Kal walked through the corridors of the hospital, led by Dr Chakwas. She guided him to a room at the end of a long corridor. Kal looked at her confused, she just looked at him and smiled. _

_Kal walked down the corridor, it was stark, no other doors, no decorations, just white walls. He opened the door, greeted by the head of a hospital bed, obscuring the view of the occupant._

_He walked around the bed, familiar caramel coloured hair coming into view. The person turned, blue-grey eyes showing utter joy to see him, "Lily..."_

Kal woke up, he knew Shepard was alive. He was sure of it, she was alive and in a hospital, he just needed to get out of here.

* * *

_Shepard heard the door to her hospital room open, she couldn't see who it was, but her skin felt like it was on fire, tingling in anticipation. She knew, only one person existed, could do such things for her._

_She waited, listening to the figure approach her bed. She turned to look at him, "Lily," he uttered, tears flowing down his face._

"_Where are you?"_

Shepard woke up, a realisation hit her, "Embankment. Dr Chakwas?"

Chakwas walked in, "Yes Shepard?"

"I need to speak to Admiral Anderson."

"Will Admiral Hackett do? he's outside."

"Yeah, quickly."

Minutes later, Hackett walked in, "Chakwas said you needed me."

"Yeah, tell the squads to check Embankment tube station."

"Why?"

"That's where Kal is."

"Are you sure."

"I'd stake my life on it."

Hackett left the room, already in contact with Anderson, "Shepard said, check Embankment tube station."

"_Why?"_

"She's working on a hunch, that's where Reegar is."

"_If that's what she says, then that's where he is."_

* * *

Vega chucked a rock in anger, "This is hopeless, everywhere we go, there's rubble."

"Calm down, Vega," Garrus admonished.

"Garrus, Rocket is getting worse. I'm not gonna sit here and let him die. I am not willing to let Lola down."

"Stop it, both of you," An angered Tali warned them.

"Sorry, I just hate seeing Rocket like that."

"We all do, Vega," Garrus looked towards the injured Quarian.

"He saved us. I don't wanna tell Lola, he gave his life to save ours."

Liara hugged Vega, "We wont have too, we'll get out of here. We have to believe that."

Kaidan stopped what he was doing, sure he heard voices, "Shhhhhhhh."

"What," Garrus whispered.

"I hear voices."

The group stood silent listening, waiting for the voice to sound out again.

"_Major Alenko, Lieutenant Vega."_

Kaidan stood up, trying to locate the noise, "Anderson, Is that you?" he shouted.

"_Yes, you ok in there?"_

"Kal'Reegar is badly injured, he needs help."

"_Hold on, we coming through. Have him ready, we'll take him first."_

"Aye Aye. Guys help me get him ready."

After a whole agonizing hour, the rescue team made it through. Anderson got through the rubble, "Get Reegar to Colchester General Hospital, Dr Chakwas is there."

Kal grabbed Anderson's arm, "Please, tell me."

"Shhhh, she's fine, waiting for you."

Kal cried at the news, relief and happiness hitting him hard, Liara gripped his hand, "I'm going with him."

Anderson nodded as Kal and Liara headed out of the station. He turned to Tali, "You're Father has been frantically searching for you."

"I need to go find him."

"He's with the other Admirals at the FOB."

"Thank you Admiral."

* * *

The medi-vac team arrived at the hospital, Dr Chakwas waiting for them on the landing pad. They wheeled Kal straight into surgery, to repair the damage done to his leg.

"Liara, tell Lily, I love her."

Liara took his hand, "Kal, you can tell her, yourself."

Kal nodded weakly as he succumbed to the effects of the anaesthetic.

Hours later, Kal woke up, realising he was in a different room. Then he felt the warmth, a warmth, he only ever had when Shepard was around. He turned to his right, his heart skipped, breath hitched, as the blue-grey eyes of his beloved, met his own.

She smiled at him, a smile he returned. They had no words for each other, they weren't needed. They just looked into each others eyes, unspoken words easily translated.

Kal watched Shepard succumb to tiredness, reassured that she was ok, he succumbed to his own weary state.

Seven Admirals walked into Shepard and Kal's room, early in the morning. Anderson stopped at the heart warming scene in front of them. At some point, their beds had been moved closer together, so they were side by side.

Shepard and Kal had moved as close as they could possibly get, foreheads just an inch apart, hands linked together.

Anderson smiled, turning to his fellow Admirals, "We can come back."

The other Admirals smiled and nodded, deciding that what they needed to talk to them about, just wasn't that important.

* * *

_**While my friend says I'm a sadist and I'm not cruel. **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Authors Notes: I wrote this for fun, while I'm preparing the next chapter.**_

* * *

**I'll work on that, Ma'am**

Shepard dozed, eyes closed, not really fussed about the TV. But something caught her attention. Major Coats had hailed Kal a hero, not only saving their own crew, but saving Major Coats and his squad too.

She opened her eyes, looking at a Kal. She turned to the TV to listen to the report.

"_Hello, I'm Emily Wong for the Alliance News Network, I'm here with Major Coats to talk about the bravery of Kal'Reegar, lover and crew mate of Captain Shepard. Major Coats tell us what happened._

"_He's a bloody hero, a pure hero. He must have a touch of Shepard. He nearly laid down his own life to help my squad escape, later after talking to Major Alenko, I found out, he did it again to save his own squad. If it weren't for Kal'Reegar, I wouldn't be here. If anyone dares say that he is not good enough for a hero like Shepard, I will give it to them straight, that man has balls."_

"_That was Major Coats, giving the praises of Quarian Squad leader, Kal'Reegar. Stay tuned for a tale of true love under pressure of war. The Normandy crew and members of Reegar's squad, give their own accounts of how Captain Shepard and Squad Leader Kal'Reegar, fell in love, despite war threatening to separate them. Back after these adverts._

Shepard turned back to Kal, "Come here, you gorgeous hero."

Kal chuckled, kissing Shepard tenderly, "All thanks to you."

"Its down to you, handsome."

"Shall we watch the crew interviews."

"Yeah, I wanna know what they really think."

"_Welcome back, I'm Emily Wong. It's not often, you hear a story of true love. But out of the fire of war, came a story of an unbreakable love. I know that Shepard and Reegar are together, in hospital beds, probably watching this show. It may not sound romantic, but it you don't need a fancy restaurant or a sunset for romance, just two people in love. It wont get more romantic than that. You are about to see a collection of interviews, from those closest to the pair, describing how this incredible love story started its journey."_

_**Dr Chakwas: **__"I could see the chemistry within seconds of him waking up. It was electric, you could feel it when they were in the same room. I think, they came into each others lives, when they really did need someone. They complete each other, certainly Kal kept Shepard grounded and Shepard gave Kal his confidence back."_

_**Joker: **__"I picked up on the flirting instantly. They didn't think anyone saw, but we all saw. We saw the looks, secret smiles. We all had a wager on when something would actually happen, we knew it would, it was boiling away. Tali told me, he was secretly courting her with traditional Quarian rituals. We all agreed that Shepard deserved the effort and attention."_

_**Tali: **__"I knew that Kal had admired Shepard long before he even met her. Then Haestrom, when they finally met, it was the start of something. Then they met again at the Fleet, Shepard lingered longer than necessary, Kal wasn't keen to let her leave either. It was almost like fates design, when Shepard rescued him, the second time."_

_**Garrus: **__"Oh, we knew it was happening, it was as obvious as a bullet hole in the head. Shepard spent all her free time with him, while he was in the med bay. Me and Tali tricked them into a date, by claiming a double date and then leaving. They never said anything, so I think we got away with it."_

_**James: **__"Rocket and Lola were into each other from the get go. I know they had reservations, since they are different species, but love just blew all that away. I know people think Rocket is beneath Shepard by quite a way. But they couldn't be more wrong, Rocket has balls, always putting himself in harm's way to protect her. Its humbling knowing that love like that, despite everything, exists."_

_**Tir'Reegar: **__"I knew my brother had a thing for Shepard since Saren. He was completely in awe of her, like most of us. When he actually met her, she yelled at him and told him to stay down. She wasn't prepared to sacrifice him. She saved his life twice without any hesitation. They are very much in love, very excited to have children together. We welcome Shepard with open arms, she has done so much for, not just our family, but the fleet too."_

_**Adin'Hezt: **__"We all had a crush on Shepard, but Kal, he was totally enamoured with her. He met her on Haestrom, when she saved his life. Then she came to the fleet for Tali's trial. She had a breather mask on, so you could see her whole face, everyone just couldn't stop looking at her. She was so slender and beautiful, then you realise, she can probably kill you in an instant. We all brought into the Human stereotype, then you realise, Human women are very feisty and strong-willed, it's probably best to just give her want she wants and move on."_

_**Anderson: **__"I've known Shepard for over 20 years, she's a daughter to me. She has never been as happy before, Kal gives her just what she needs. She needed hope and love to keep her going. It gave her the fire to keep going and do what was needed to be done. I was with them both, when they thought the other was dead. Shepard made me promise to find him, when I found him, the only thing he cared about was Shepard and their daughters, he cried with relief and joy when he knew, they were ok."_

"_So you've heard from the people closest to Shepard and Reegar. Now its time to hear from the man who stole a Captain's heart."_

Shepard looked at Kal, "When did you do that?"

"During your physiotherapy," Kal smirked, looking back to the TV.

_**Kal: **__"I've been enamoured with Lily for a very long time. So when I actually had a chance to meet her, it was almost unreal. When she come over the comm, announcing who she was, I think I nearly stopped breathing. Then, there she was right in front of me, her eyes, oh the eyes had me and that was it, but eventually she had to go. Then she arrived at the fleet, causing a huge stir among the men. My brother teased me mercilessly before she arrived. She approached me before the trial, in new skin-tight armour, wearing just a breather mask. I lost my words briefly, then I remembered I was a marine, just like her. She defended Tali beautifully, I watched her as she gave the Admirals hell. It was funny, everyone thought Humans as weaklings, then comes this beautiful Human, who just wiped the floor with the Admirals, Geth and anyone else who has pissed her off. My next meeting with Lily, was the turning point in my life. I woke up with to Lily, stroking my hair, telling me, I was on the Normandy. Later after Dr Chakwas left, Lily washed the burn on my chest, I wont deny, it did funny things to me. Then she fed me, as I was in no shape to help myself, I wanted to kiss her right there. We were forced to spend 24 hours in the med bay together, we talked, played games, I won and got a kiss on the cheek as a prize. I learned that night, she was attracted to me as I was to her. I wont pretend the path to true love was easy for us, we had many bumps, but for me, it was love at first sight, if you believe that. I can't wait for our life together, getting married, our daughters arrival."_

"_There you have it, a story of true love growing in the darkest of times. I've been Emily Wong, wishing Lily Shepard and Kal'Reegar, a very happy marriage."_

"You're a right charmer," Shepard teased Kal.

"My charm is reserved just for you."

"If we weren't still healing, I'd have you right now."

Kal winked at Shepard, "Maybe later, when the night staff are in."

"I'll have to hop into your bed, we can find a position that works."

"So when are we gonna plan our wedding?"

"When we are out of here and we can escape to Rannoch. I wanna do it after babies are born, want them as cute little Bride maids."

"We have to work out the ceremony. Human, Quarian or both."

"Mixture of both."

"A Quarian ceremony is easy."

"Don't you just pledge your lives together and sign a special document, in front of the Conclave?"

"We also have to wait for permission from the families. What's a Human ceremony?"

"On the day of the wedding? Traditionally, the bride is escorted to her groom by her father or another trusted male. The escort confirms his permission. The bride and groom the say their vows to each, then place rings on each others fingers to symbolise the union, sealing it with their first kiss as a married couple."

"Yeah. I'm happy with the Human tradition, sounds more exciting."

"Sounds nervy. The ceremonies sound the same."

"Yeah. We can add our own traditions."

"We can, I need sleep, wake me when the night staff come in."

Kal watched Shepard fall asleep, he thought about things he could do for Shepard to make their wedding perfect. He smiled, at the thought of Shepard wearing a white dress.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Authors Notes: I tried to draw on my own experience of labour and after a c-section. But I was out of it and remember pretty much nothing.**_

* * *

**I'll work on that, Ma'am**

Shepard sat in Han'Gerrel's office on the Neema, heavily pregnant, working furiously. An exclusion zone had been erected around the office, even Kal didn't dare cross the threshold. He learned he wasn't immune to her hormone-driven venom.

Han'Gerrel willingly conceded to Shepard's demand of his office, out of fear she might punch him again or just shoot him. He ordered all fire power and various other weapons to kept as far away as possible and under encryption, as a "just in case the Human goes mad" scenario.

Shepard had managed to scare the shit out of several crew members for various crimes against her sanity. These crimes ranged from, talking,walking, breathing, existing. This led to the exclusion zone being erected and crew members being warned against going near the office, after the a while, the deck was near enough deserted.

In the mess hall, several crew members had taken to daring each other to make a noise outside the office and aim not to get caught. Tir had taken on the bet to invoke his future sister-in-law, along with Adin and Iva'Var, unfortunately for Kenn and Veetor, they had been roped in to the bet too. They thought Shepard would never be horrible to Veetor, so he was the shield in their evil scheme.

When the five men got to Deck two, they scanned around, realising the deck was devoid of life, bar one hormonal, gestating beast, who they guessed, obviously managed to drive away the rest of the crew on that deck. Even Kal was nowhere to be seen, Tir would feel pity for his brother, if it wasn't so funny.

They approached the office, as quietly as possible. Unfortunately, it wasn't quiet enough and a booming voice engulfed them, "Tir you little fuck wit, I know its you."

The group scrambled to get away, falling over and leaving poor Veetor on the floor, as they made their escape. Veetor struggled to get up, dreading the moment Shepard emerged from the office.

Veetor was about to leave, when a worried voice came out of the office, "Is anyone still out there?"

Veetor walked back nervous, "Y-yes, it's V-veetor."

"I think the babies are coming, I need your help."

Veetor rushed into the office, "We need to get to the med bay," Veetor helped Shepard on to her feet, linking his arm in hers, allowing her to set the pace towards the lift.

Kal sat in the mess hall, as the group returned, sans Veetor. They sat next to him, Kal smirked, "She caught you, didn't she?"

"I think I'd rather take on a Thresher Maw before I invoke that beast again."

"Where's Veetor?"

"We left him behind."

"You're mean."

"She wont hurt him."

"I'm her soon to be husband, even I'm not safe."

A voice came of the ships PA system,_ "Message for Kal'Reegar from Captain Shepard, Get your, stupid, irritating, Quarian ass to Med bay, before I hunt you down and slay you in front of the crew."_

Kal knew the Doctor did that on purpose, "Someone shoot me."

Tir laughed along with the other crew in the mess hall, "And take away the pleasure from Shepard. No thank you."

Tali approached Kal, a smirk plastered on her face, "Kal, get to med bay or are you planning to miss your daughters birth."

Kal ran off in direction of the med bay, laughter and the sound of Tir following, "You go tame that beast," Tir and the others laughed at Kal's colourful response.

When Kal got to the med bay, Shepard was immediately on him, "Where have you been, Asshole?"

"Doing exactly what you asked, keeping my ugly mug out of your line of sight."

"Since when do you do everything ask?"

"Always, it's just easier."

Shepard's face contorted in pain, "We are not having any more children."

"Yeah."

"This really hurts."

In the mess hall, the crew gathered, the Admirals and Kal's parents, waited with them. Garrus paced around, "Anyone know how long it takes a Human to give birth?"

Tali sighed in annoyance, "Sit down, it'll take however long it takes."

"Has anyone seen a newborn Human before?" Tir asked the group.

"Nope, I'm curious to what they are like." Garrus replied.

Adin chuckled, "I hope Shepard calms down after they're born, she was scary."

Han scoffed, "I've encrypted my office just in case."

Kal's mother sat and jiggled her knee, Tir tried his best to calm her down, "Mother, calm down."

"These are my first grandchildren, I wanna meet them."

"Shepard panicked that her body would reject the Quarian," Tali told them.

"Shepard always manages the impossible, carrying an alien species, that's easy."

Kal looked at his beloved, she was in agony, tired, struggling to carry on, "Doctor, this isn't working."

"I know, we might have to use other methods."

"Just do it, Lily can barely stay awake."

The doctor nodded at Kal, summoning two other doctors, "Sorry Reegar, you're gonna have to leave the room"

"No," Shepard screamed.

"I'm not leaving her, don't care what you do, but I'm staying."

The Doctor's relented, Kal made it clear he wasn't leaving Shepard to go through surgery alone.

Kal took his place at Shepard's head, stroking and kissing her forehead, "It'll be ok, Lily."

"Make sure you watch them be born."

"I will, I'm more concerned about you right now."

"Ever the loyal Marine, eh?"

"Loyal to you and our girls?"

The doctor placed a mask over her face, "Breathe deeply and you'll fall into a natural sleep."

After Shepard fell asleep, the doctors got to work. Kal soon sensed something was going wrong, "What is it?"

"She's bleeding heavily, we can't stop it, we have to deliver quickly and perform a hysterectomy. You need to go, we will bring the girls out to you."

Kal kissed Shepard's forehead, reluctantly leaving. Tir approached his brother, "What's wrong?"

"They can't stop the bleeding, they need to perform a hysterectomy."

Tir sat next to him, giving Kal a comforting silence. Two nurses walked out of the room, carrying tiny, bundles. Kal leapt to his feet, shaking slightly, he took the tiny Human into his arms, tears flowing freely. She opened her eyes, Kal and Tir gasped slightly at her icy blue eyes, they didn't know much about newborn Humans, but they suspected that was unusual.

Tir took the other girl into his arms, "This is so amazing."

"I know, it doesn't seem real."

"You're a family man now, Kal."

Kal tenderly stroked his other daughters hair, "Aren't they beautiful?"

"They are. What you gonna call them?"

"Human is Ashley, and Quarian is Callie."

A nurse came out, "I think those girls need feeding," Nurse handed them both, marked bottles.

Tir looked at Kal, "So we just stick them in and they do the work?"

"That's pretty much the gist of it."

They fed the babies, Tir smiled at his brother, "You're a lucky man."

"The luckiest."

Dr Azra exited the room, smiling, "We managed to stop the bleeding. We're getting her comfy and she should wake up soon. Shall I make an announcement?"

"Yeah."

She smiled stroking both girls hair, placing a hand on Kal's shoulder, "She's a strong woman."

"I know, that's why I love her so much."

Garrus started pacing the mess hall again, "Tir should have been back by now."

"Sit down," Tali demanded.

Everyone paused when an announcement came over the public comm,_ "I am very delighted to announce, both girls have arrived safely, both very healthy, beautiful with lots of dark hair."_

"Let go down to the med bay," Tali rushed off to meet the babies.

They got to the med bay to find Kal on the bed next to Shepard, chest bare, with both girls asleep, "Kal, what are you doing?"

"According to a Human Doctor, skin to skin is actively encouraged, to help the bond."

Kal's mother approached him, "Oh Kal," was all she could manage through the tears.

Shepard murmured from the next bed, opening her eyes, Tali approached her, "Hey Shepard."

"Hi, did I have my babies?"

"Yeah, they are so beautiful."

"Where's Kal?"

"I'm here, just holding the babies."

"Let me see."

Kal expertly manoeuvred himself off the bed, babies still in his arms. Gently he placed them on Shepard's chest.

Shepard looked at her tiny girls, completely awe-struck, she couldn't speak. She admired their delicate little features, running her fingers through soft baby hair. Shepard kissed their foreheads, "I did this."

"Yes you did. I'm so proud of you."

"I love you, Kal."

"I love you too," Kal kissed her tenderly.

"Lets leave them to it," Tir said, shooing everyone out.

* * *

Kal and Shepard finally got to the Citadel. Ashley and Callie, now 8 weeks old, had lots of family to meet. They left the Neema, saying goodbye to the crew, even Han'Gerrel was there to say goodbye.

They walked through the docks, people turning to look at the famous Captain, "I haven't been in the public eye for four months and people still recognise me."

"That's because your Shepard, no one can forget you."

"Are you bringing out that charm, again?."

"Later, if your feeling up to it."

"Doc says I'm fine, wound has healed well."

"Then charming the clothes off your fine body, is definitely my plan."

"Kiss me."

Kal kissed her deeply, drawing a crowd to them, "How was that?"

"Perfect, as always."

Shepard and Kal stepped into the lift, pressing the button for the embassies. Shepard was too busy cooing at Callie to notice, Tom had walked into the lift. Shepard turned to Kal, "Cant wait to settle them in their room."

"Me too, I hope they like it."

"They will, their gorgeous Daddy, made it perfect."

Tom turned around, "Still banging Aliens then?"

Shepard turned towards him, "Do I know you?"

"You wound me, Lily."

"What do you want. You dumped me remember. Does it piss you off, I'm not living like a nun?"

"No one wants a whore like you, just the Aliens," No sooner, Tom uttered those words, a fist had connected with his nose, laying him out on the floor.

Kal pulled back, composure calm. Shepard looked at him, eyes twinkling, "That was so hot."

"Only gave him, what he had coming," Shepard and Kal manoeuvred the stroller past, Tom's limp body, walking to Anderson's office.

They got to the office, Hackett standing with Anderson discussing something, "Well, it's my two favourite Admirals."

"Shepard," Anderson pulled Shepard to him for a hug, "You look good, child."

Shepard hugged Hackett, "I'm healed now, thankfully."

Hackett picked up a cooing Ashley, "Hello beautiful."

Anderson picked up Callie, "Come to Granddad."

Shepard took a picture of them with her omni tool, "I can tell your impressed."

"I am, you two make beautiful babies."

When the three other councillors walked in, Shepard rolled her eyes discreetly, "Councillors."

"Shepard, we weren't expecting you." Sparatus said with his usual indifference.

"Taking the girls to meet the family."

"Shall we go Lily? It's nap time for these two."

"Yeah, I think we need a nap too. Anderson, Hackett, come over later."

"We'll join you now, Callie is quite happy with me," Anderson winked at Shepard, raising her suspicions.

"Ok, Hackett, you need to clean off, Ashley has been sick down your back."

Hackett laughed lightly, "Trouble, just like her mother."

* * *

Shepard's suspicions raised even higher, watching Anderson periodically taping away with his omni tool. As the reached the apartment door, Shepard just knew the apartment wasn't empty.

The door opened, and the group inside cheered. Shepard laughed, "I knew something was going on."

Joker hugged Shepard, "See, we heard you had babies and we had see if it was true."

Shepard hugged the other guests, "It was very true."

Liara approached the girls, "They are so beautiful."

"So Lola, when is the wedding?"

"In 4 months, Kal and I are getting married on Rannoch. Apparently, many governments have found this out and are sending supplies to make it perfect."

"Galaxy is paying for your wedding? That's pretty cool."

Kal hugged Shepard closely, "Lily deserves a few good things."

"Indeed she does," Kaidan declared, "Get your drinks, we raise a toast to Shepard, our saviour, our Captain, our friend."

Everyone raised their glasses for the toast. Shepard smiled, "I couldn't have done, half the shit I've done, without you guys to back me up. You're not just a crew or superior officers, your my family, and my girls are very lucky to have you lot. Don't tell anyone I cry or I will airlock you all."


	14. Chapter 14

_** Authors Notes: Pure fluff.**_

_**One more Chapter to go.**_

* * *

**I'll**** work on that, Ma'am**

Shepard woke up to the sunlight shining brightly on her. She noticed a single flower on her bed, smiling she looked at the note, _"A perfect flower for a perfect woman. Cant wait to marry you," _Shepard sighed happily, today was the day.

Tali walked into her room, "Good morning, you ready to get married?"

"Oh, I'm more than ready."

"It's a beautiful day. I think the ancestors approve of this wedding."

"The girls are obviously aware of what day it is, they're still asleep."

"The girls are with Anderson. He loves being granddad."

"Indeed he does. When I'm ready, Can you bring him in?"

"Sure, he wants to speak to you, anyway."

Shepard got out of bed as the Normandy girls piled in, Kasumi appeared on the bed, "Come on Bride, let's get you ready."

"Kal likes my hair down, so you can work around that request?"

Miranda set up the make up and hair products, "I can do that."

Shepard sat down in front of the mirror, "Have you seen him?"

"Yeah, he was playing with the girls," Liara smiled.

"Did he look ok?"

"He looked blissfully happy."

Shepard sat as Miranda did her hair and make up. Miranda placed a tiara on her head, "It's a gift from Sha'ira."

Shepard laughed, "Everyone has been sending things. Anyone would think, people really want this wedding to go ahead."

Kasumi unzipped a bag, "Wait til you see the dress."

Kasumi helped Shepard into the dress, guiding her to a full length mirror. Shepard smiled at the reflection. She stood in a full length, lacy gown, tight to her body, til it reached her knees and it flared out.

"You think Kal will like it?"

Jack stood next to Shepard, "Kal will wanna jump you at the altar."

Shepard laughed, "And you would know?"

"I know he can barely control himself around you."

"Well, I think you're ready," Miranda said, hugging her friend.

"Ok, you girls go get in your positions. Send Anderson in."

The girls left, and Shepard sat on the bed, nerves had hit her. She was ready to marry him, she was just unsure how to show him, just how much she loves him.

She turned to the door as it open, Anderson walking through it. Shepard stood up, shaking slightly, "What do you think?"

"You look beautiful, Lily."

"I feel so nervous."

"Don't. He's a good man and he loves you."

"I know, but how do I show him that."

"You already do," Anderson pulled Shepard to him, hugging her tightly, "I'm proud of you."

Shepard's eyes watered, "Thanks Dad."

"Can I let you in on a little secret?"

"Yeah."

"All of those "Dad" gifts, you got me for Father's day, I kept."

"Why?"

"Because, in my heart, you're my Daughter."

Shepard held on to Anderson tighter, "I'm glad my girls get to have you, like I did."

"So you wont mind me trying to get the girls to say, Grandpa."

Shepard laughed, "Wait until they say Mama first."

Anderson kissed Shepard on the forehead, "Let's get you married."

"You approve of Kal?"

"I do, I see his love for you. You can feel it when you're both in the same room."

"I wonder how I got so lucky."

"You got him for just being you."

Anderson led Shepard to a white marquee, "Wow. The Quarians did this?"

"Yeah, Admiral Raan insisted on it."

"What other things got sent?"

"You're dress is courtesy of the Alliance. All the food, drinks and various things, supplied by the council. Primarch Victus had the bracelets made."

"Bracelets?"

"Yeah, Kal told him you don't like wearing rings, so you're gonna have matching bracelets, instead."

"What are they like?"

"Not telling."

"What else?"

"Drell, Hanar, Asari, Turians, Krogans, Elcor, Volus, even the Batarians. When the word got out, that the great Captain Shepard was getting married on Rannoch. Ships started arriving loaded with gifts. Even gifts for the girls."

"Why would they do that?"

"Because you took on their safety. Made it your business to save as many as you could. Even Sparatus had to admit, without you, we would have failed."

"Do I look ok?"

"You look beautiful."

Tali came out to greet them, "Its time to get you married."

Shepard took Anderson's arm, "Thanks for everything, Sir."

"You were more than worth it."

Kal stood at the Altar, nervous, shaking with anticipation, Tir nudged him, "Stop it."

"Sorry, I'm nervous."

"Why, you're marrying the woman you love and the woman who loves you."

"I know, I just always thought about this moment, didn't think it would ever happen."

Tir turned to the sound of excited squeals, "Callie and Ashley are having a good time. Loving the attention."

Kal turned to look at his daughters, face full of pride, "They find Wrex hilarious."

When the music started, Kal turned around to see Shepard walking up the aisle. He smiled at the vision walking towards him. His breath caught in his chest and he struggled to hold back his tears.

Shepard got level with smiling and giving him a look, she whispered in his ear, "You look so hot."

Kal grinned, returning the whisper, "You look amazing."

During the ceremony, Shepard and Kal had an attack of the giggles and struggled to get through their vows with a straight face. What had caused the giggles was a mystery, but they knew it would make interesting news during Emily Wong's story.

They giggled even more when it came to sealing their union with a kiss. Kal taking Shepard by surprise, dipped her, causing a girlie squeal, which Kal silenced with a kiss.

They walked down the aisle, hand in hand, eyes only on each other.

When everyone had settled for the reception, it was time for the speeches. As father of bride, Anderson went first, "I've known Shepard for over 20 years. I first met her as a rebellious 10-year-old. Now, she's here, now a Wife and Mother. I've watched her grow from a promising talent, a brilliant cadet to one of the best Commanding Officers of the Alliance. Now she is married to one of the best Marines in the galaxy, Loyal and dedicated. So we in Human tradition raise our glasses to the Bride and Groom."

Shepard tried disguise her tears, laughing as Tir stood up, "So in Human tradition, the groom has a best man, Kal picked me, because its true. Most of us Marines had a crush on Shepard, mainly because she could kill us all single-handedly and what isn't hot about a woman who can kick your ass. Jokes aside, I've never seen two people love each other so much. It's inspiring to see. To Shepard, welcome to our family, thank you for two of the most adorable babies and thank you for making my Brother so happy. To Kal, you're a lucky asshole."

Later on, Kal and Shepard hit the dance floor, so Shepard could dazzle with her new and improved dancing skills. Admiral Koris had asked Shepard to dance, "I didn't know you danced, Admiral."

"I do when the occasion calls for it."

"What's on your mind?"

"I've been offered the role as Quarian Councillor."

"You gonna take it?"

"I was told, you had recommended me for it."

"I did."

"Why?"

"Because you care about your people, you want what's best for them and know that what's best, isn't always the easiest option. You're a good man Admiral, your perfect for this."

Koris pondered her words, "I'll accept it, Thank you."

"It's my pleasure, Admiral. In the mean time, you should find a woman to soothe the tension in your shoulders."

"Any suggestions?"

"Quarian or other?"

"No preference."

"Dr Chakwas is single. She, like you, has dedicated her life to her career. Go ask her to dance."

Shepard watched Koris ask Chakwas to dance, who gladly accepted. Shepard smiled as Kal put his arms around her, "What have you done?" He asked teasingly.

"Just spreading the love, we can't hog it all."

"You like the bracelets?"

"I love them, made from parts of SR1 and 2."

"Lets go outside, got a little surprise for you."

"Oh really," Shepard followed Kal outside, the walked to the cliff, where they sat after Shepard brokered peace between Quarians and Geth. Shepard smiled at the little picnic set out, "There's that charm again, you need to control that."

"What can I say, my charm likes you."

Kal sat down, spreading his legs, so Shepard could sat in between them, Shepard sighed, enjoying the warmth of her husbands arms, "You know, I used to wait for the galaxy to throw more shit at me. Now, I don't think it will."

"You've done more than enough Lily, time to do what you want."

"Hackett offered me retirement on an Admiral's pension. I'm gonna take it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Anderson has negotiated with other governments to run a home and school for war Orphans, I'm going to run it. Since Grissom Academy was destroyed, a new place is needed. Kahlee Sanders is going to help me."

"I think that sounds great and you're gonna need teachers."

"I'm hoping that the crew will wanna join me, I don't wanna be without them. It's on the Citadel, we have a lot of space to house the students and classrooms."

"They'll wanna be where you are, they could never be without you either."

"Thank you for being so supportive."

"It's my duty, as your crew and husband."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They sat on the cliffs watching the sunset, the sound of music and laughter, catching on the evening wind. As they kissed, the sound faded away, getting lost in each others embrace, looking forward to the many years of happy memories.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Authors Notes: Final Chapter, had to be a happy ending.**_

* * *

**I'll work on that, Ma'am**

Shepard sat in her office, located top-level of " The Normandy Academy of specialist Training and Education." She remembered fondly of the times, when the Academy was home to many war orphans. Orphans who had nowhere else to go.

In the twenty years of the Academy, all of those orphans had grown up, guided to paths of their choosing. They always thought about Shepard though, sending her updates on their lives, everyone getting a reply.

She remembered raising her daughters here, both twenty and forging their own careers. She had a good number of years and she looked forward to many more. It was a happy place, a reminder of why she quit the Alliance.

Kal walked into the office, smiling at his Wife, "So, a little rumour is going about. Did we do something really amazing on this day?"

Shepard smirked at her Husband, she loved his playfulness, they good fun they had together, never changed over the years, "We might have."

Kal pulled his Wife to her feet, "Oh, that's right, we got married, twenty years ago."

"That was pretty amazing."

"Best day of my life."

"What about the 7303 days after that?"

"They're pretty amazing too. I've had 7304 days and more, with you naked, I can't complain," Kal kissed her neck.

Shepard let out a breathy groan, "There's that damn charm again, I thought you were gonna control it."

"Nope, it's to attached to you," he uttered against her neck."

The door to the office slid open, "Ugh, aren't you to old for that now."

Kal and Shepard turned to see their daughters standing, arms crossed, smirking, "Never too old, plus it our anniversary."

Kal approached his daughters, "What are you girls doing here?"

"We gonna take you to dinner."

Shepard laughed, "Ok, Who are you and what have you done with our real daughters?"

"Ha ha Mother, Jona's paying as a thank you for your years of support."

"Still denying you're together?"

Ashley nudged Callie, "Alright, we are together. Ashley has a boyfriend too."

"And when do get to meet this boyfriend?" Kal asked teasingly.

"His name is Jake Petrovsky"

"Hey, I remember his Mom and Uncle," Shepard said.

"We'll we better get back to work. Meet us at Ryuusei's at 8," The girls turned to leave, Callie turned back, "Don't fall through the fish tank this time, Dad" Both girls laughed running out of office.

"I did something heroic to protect you and the girls and I still get ripped for it 20 years later."

Shepard chuckled, "Lets go and see what those teachers are up too."

Kal and Shepard walked to the staff room, Jack and Kaidan were engaged in a biotic tangle, "I hope you two don't do that in front of the students."

Kaidan tried his best to look innocent, "We don't and she started it."

"I did not."

"Alright _amigos_, shut up. Twenty years ago today, Lola and Rocket got married and still, cant keep their hands off each other."

"Aint that the truth," Joker teased.

"As our gift to you, we had something made and its now hanging in your apartment. So you two, go home and have lots of sex."

Kal picked Shepard up, throwing her over his shoulder, "That sounds like a plan."

They heard Shepard's squeals echo down the corridor as Kal carried her away.

Shepard and Kal eventually resurfaced to join their daughters for dinner. They were shown to a private function room. Upon entry, a group of people cheered. Ashley rushed to her parents, "Surprise, you didn't think it'd be a quiet day, did you?"

Shepard looked over at Callie, "Ash, is something wrong with your Sister? She doesn't seem herself."

"Yeah, she wants to talk to you about it, she's just scared."

"Ok, send Cal over here, I can't enjoy myself with my baby looking so miserable."

Callie walked over to her parents, fighting back the tears, "Mom, I'm pregnant and I must have an abortion, even though I don't want too. I can't continue my training with a baby to look after."

Shepard and Kal wrapped their arms around their daughter, Kal soothed his daughter, "You wanna have the baby?" Callie nodded in response.

Shepard cupped her daughter's face, wiping the tears away with her thumbs, "If you want to have this baby and continue with your training. You're father and I will do anything to make that happen."

"You've done the baby thing already, Mom. I can't ask you to help raise mine."

"Hey, we're you're parents, it's our job to support you and support you we will."

Kal kissed his daughter's forehead, "What a great anniversary present."

"Yeah, we gonna have a grand baby, doesn't get any better than that."

Callie wiped the rest of her tears away, "Right, let's go party."

The party got into full swing, sharing stories about what led them to where they are. Kal and Shepard left slightly early to take a walk along the presidium shore line. Hand in Hand as they had done in the many years before.

"It's been a great twenty years," Kal said, stroking Shepard's greying hair.

"It has been, best decision of my life, rescuing you."

"I'm glad you did, my life couldn't have been any better."

"I look forward to another twenty years."

"Can you believe it, we are gonna be Grandparents."

"I know, she's gonna be a wonderful Mom."

"She's had a great example to follow."

"And she's had a great man to rely on."

Kal kissed his wife, the passion still burned as it did twenty years ago, "Now who's the charmer.

* * *

**Many thanks to:**

**MoonSword1994  
**

**brandischoch  
**

**Mousey57  
**

**Deception is Decepticon  
**

**Dolce Latte van Creme  
**

**Mikachu**

**For their lovely reviews, it is very much appreciated.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Authors Notes: I wrote this as MoonSword1994, asked if I planned to write about Lily and Kal as grandparents. So I decided to finish this love story in a way they deserved.**_

* * *

**I'll work on that, Ma'am**

Shepard stood in the line at the Cinema with her three granddaughters, Tila, Arelia and Rose. She watch with warm joy as Kal wrestled with two boisterous grandsons. Dorn and Jacob were typical little boys, fearless and wondrous. Warm arms wrapped around her waist, a loving embrace of her granddaughters.

Shepard had been there for the birth of all of her grandchildren. Callie and Ashley loathed the thought of giving birth without their beloved mother for support. Shepard had for the births of three of her grandchildren, walked out on meetings with the council. For the other two, she walked out in the middle of speeches at events.

Her children and grandchildren meant everything to her, everything took a back seat, including their twenty forth wedding anniversary. People wondered if Kal minded his romantic dinner with his wife being interrupted, he didnt, he couldnt have cared less, they were gonna have their third grandchild on their wedding anniversary, Kal couldnt have thought of a better person to share such an important day with and Shepard agreed with him.

So, on their thirtieth wedding anniversary, they stood surrounded by their much loved Daughters, Sons in law and grandchildren to celebrate Rose's sixth birthday. Kal joined her at her side, taking her hand in his. He whispered, "I love you" in her ear, causing her to giggle slightly and whisper back in return.

They returned home, settling into bed, Shepard snuggled up to her husband, his warmth being her favourite thing, "Its been a good thirty years."

Kal kissed his wife's forehead, "It has been, cant wait for the another thirty."

Shepard woke up, on their sixtieth wedding anniversary, looking to Kal, she noticed his breathing was laboured, she pulled him into her arms, soothing him, "It's ok baby, I'll join you soon."

Kal as if hearing her words, opened his eyes one last time, smiling at the woman, who held his heart for sixty years. Shepard kissed his lips, holding him, watching as he closed his eyes, breaths becoming slower until he took one last breath. Shepard rested next to him, closing her eyes, preparing to meet her maker, for they promised when death took one, the other would willingly follow. She felt her body release, her breathing slowing and heart making several mournful beats before stopping, Shepard smiled with her last scrap of life, for she would be joining her beloved.

Callie and Ashley walked into their parents apartment followed by Rose and Tila. Callie looked around, everything still dark, "Mom, Dad?"

Callie looked at Ashley concerned, "Mom," Rose called for her Mother.

Ashley walked towards her daughter, "What is it?"

Rose sniffed and wiped a tear away, pointing towards the bed, where Tila was standing over her grandparents.

Tila looked at her Aunt, "They're gone."

Ashley approached the bed, reaching out touching her parents tenderly. She smiled, she was sad, but happy they had gone together.

They had died as they had lived-

_As one_


End file.
